Children From the Order
by Malena
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Harry Potter and the Dueling Master. We jump into the future when Harry is grown up, is married, and has children. When Harry's children are doing a scientific study, people that are linked to Harry start disappearing. I
1. The Children

A

A.N. For those of you who haven't read my story Harry Potter and the Dueling Master, this story will not make a lot of sense. The story involved the Order of the Phoenix, and their unique way of recruiting Agents. I will summarize the story:

__

Harry and Angelina Johnsen get hit by Avada Kedavra. After their funerals two people dig up their grave and take their bodies to the Order of the Phoenix. About 2 days later he wakes up, and Cedric Diggory is there. Cedric starts to explain that Agents from the Order of the Phoenix are actually "dead" people that were given a potion that enables people to come alive again, and whenever the potion is taken the person is almost all the way immune from Avada Kedavra. They also have this thing called "Masters", where if you are a Master of Dueling, you are the best dueler, and the Master of Fighting, you're the best fighter, etc… 

It also turns out that Harry's parents are alive, and in the Order of the Phoenix, along with their 3 other children, Jimmy, Victoria, and Olivia. 

Harry becomes Dueling Master 2 years after he is recruited into the Order of the Phoenix. As Dueling Master it is his job to destroy the Dark Lord. 

Meanwhile… at Hogwarts they have received threatening letters from the Death Eaters, and they call the Order of the Phoenix to help them with their problem. And… well… You'll have to read the story to find out what happens next * grin* 

Malena

BEEP-BE-BE-BEEP! BEEP-BE-BE-BEEP! Harry groaned when he heard his alarm go off. He rolled over and swatted the "snooze" button before pulling his blankets back up to his neck. 

"We have to get up Harry," Ivy moaned from the other side of the bed.

"No we don't, we can call in sick," Harry yawned.

"We have to get up," Ivy said, putting her arm around Harry's waist. "Remember, you've got that G-g-greeting."

"Screw the Greeting." 

Ivy swatted Harry in the arm and started laughing. "Go wake them up, I'll start making coffee." 

"Deal," Harry said. He slipped out of Ivy's embrace and threw back the covers. Ivy yawned and got out of bed too. 

Harry was only wearing some pajama pants, and he grabbed a tee shirt on his way out of the room. He put it on as he walked out of the room and stopped at the door at the end of the hall. He knocked. There was no answer and Harry walked in. The room was dark and he walked over to the window and pulled open the shades. There was a moan from under the sheets that lay on the bed. 

"Close them," said a groggy male voice. 

"It's time to get up Reese," Harry said. "You've got school in 30 minutes."

"I don't care."

"Ramona called," Harry said. Reese jumped up and said, "She did?" 

"No, but you're out of bed now. Get dressed," Harry said, throwing some jeans at him. Reese rolled his eyes as Harry left. 

He stopped at the next door and knocked again. There were squeals and laughter coming from inside the room. Harry walked in and found identical twin girls in the middle of a pillow fight, while jumping on their beds. 

"Hi Daddy!" squealed one of the girls, hitting her sister with a pillow. 

"Time to get dressed girls," Harry said. 

"Okay!" Both of them said, jumping off of a bed and going to their dresser to pick out clothes.

Harry left and went to the next door. It was dark in this room too. He flicked on the light and the girl who was lying on the bed pulled her covers over her head to block out the light. 

"Time to get up," Harry said, pulling the covers off of her bed. The girl curled up into a ball and tried to pull the blankets back onto her. 

"You have classes soon," Harry said. "You have to get up." The girl shook her head. 

"Yes."

Shake.

"Yes."

Shake. Harry reached over and started tickling the girl, who started squirming, a smile growing on her face. 

"Come on, get up," Harry said. He left the room and went into the kitchen. Ivy was standing at the oven, cooking eggs. 

"Hey baby," Ivy said, not looking up as Harry walked into the room. 

Harry walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. 

"Cut that out unless you want scrambled eggs in your hair," Ivy said. Harry didn't listen, but instead kissed her on the side of her neck.

"Well, I've lost my appetite," said a voice from behind Harry. 

"Very funny Reese," Ivy said, pulling Harry's arms off of her waist. 

"I'm serious," Reese said. "Years from now I'm going to be in therapy, talking about how my parents scarred me for life by making out in the kitchen."

"Ha ha ha," Harry said dryly. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, last night," Reese said, taking a piece of toast off of the platter in the middle of the table. 

Suddenly the two twin girls appeared in the kitchen. They were both dressed in overalls, but one girl was wearing purple ones, and the other one was wearing pink. 

"Morning Mommy," said the girl wearing purple. 

"Good morning sweetie," Ivy said, leaning down and kissing both of them on the forehead. Reese rolled his eyes and ducked as Ivy tried to kiss him too. 

"Where's Eve?" Ivy asked, turning to Harry. 

"She should be here soon," Harry replied. Just as he had finished talking Eve walked into the room. 

"Morning sweetheart," Ivy said. "Did you sleep well?" Eve nodded and rubbed her eyes. 

"Eat up," Harry said. "And remember, Erin and Joshua are coming over tonight." 

"Yay! Uncle Josh and Auntie Erin," squealed the girl wearing pink overalls. 

Josh and Erin were 2 of Harry's brothers and sisters. Josh was 15 and Erin was Reese's age, 14. Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of his parents still… er… going at it at the age of 42, which was how old they were when Erin was born. 

"Harry, go get dressed," Ivy said. "You have 20 minutes until the Greeting."

"Can't I finish eating?" Harry said, putting on a pout. Ivy rolled her eyes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. 

"EWWW!" Squealed the twins, covering their eyes. 

"See, this is why I'm going to be in therapy," Reese said. Ivy rolled her eyes. 

As Harry continued to eat his breakfast he looked at his four children. The twins, who were 4 years old, resembled their mother, except they had Harry's eyes. One was named Mackenzie, and the other was named Maxine, after their friend. They had slightly curly, thin brown hair. They always seemed to be happy, and were perfect angels (almost). Next came Reese, their son. He resembled Harry, but he had Ivy's nose and was short. His hair was spiked, and the tips of his hair were brown. It wasn't as wild as Harry's either. Reese wanted to be the Master of Combat when he grew up. His mother had decided to call him Reese because she kept eating Reese's Peanut Butter cups while she was pregnant with him.

Eve was Harry and Ivy's first child. She was a jumble of both Harry and Ivy. She had one green eye and one blue. Her hair was dark, dark brown, and slightly curly. She was tall and slim, and she always seemed to have a gleam of mischievous in her eye. But she didn't talk. She couldn't. She was mute. Whenever she wanted to say something words would appear above her head, or she would write it down. The truly remarkable thing about her was that she didn't need her voice to cast spells. She could just hold the wand and the spells would come out whenever she wanted them to. She was also Dueling Master. 

Harry had retired from Dueling Master after they had the twins. Harry didn't want to put everyone in danger anymore by making more enemies, so he appointed one of his co-workers as Dueling Master. When his daughter had proclaimed that she wanted to be Dueling Master he stood by her and trained her. 

"Harry! Your Greeting!" Ivy exclaimed. Harry gulped down the rest of his orange juice and ran to get dressed. 

"Bye Ivy," Harry said, kissing her on the lips as he rushed through the kitchen. "Be good kids!"

"We will," Said the twins.

"Not," hissed Reese. Harry put his microphone on and a voice rang in his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Hissed Ronald Weasley's voice. "The Greeting started an hour ago!"  
"What?" Harry hissed. 

"At 8 o'clock! Didn't you get the memo?" Ron demanded.

"No!" Harry said. Suddenly he looked down and saw that there was a note pushed under his doorway. "Just tell them I'll be there soon."

"All right, but they aren't too happy. They were expecting the famous Harry Potter, not Harry Potter's friend and some people who he's never met before!"

"I'll be right there," Harry snapped. He walked through the door labeled Order of the Phoenix and instantly felt himself being magically transported there. 

~*~

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said as he rushed into the room. There were several grumpy looking adults standing around. 

"Well, now that you've finally arrived," said a voice to Harry's right. "You can greet the new recruits."

"All right. Are they in the Recruition Room?"

"Yes," spoke up Ron, who was talking to one of the men in the room.

"Thanks." 

Harry Molecularized to the Recruiting Room, where there were several impatient adults, and teenagers that had just gotten out of school. 

"Hello everyone," Harry said. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

A few people nodded. 

Harry looked around at the new recruits. The method of recruiting new Agents had changed greatly. Instead of having the recruits get hit by Avada Kedavra, and then being revived by the Order, two times a year there was a Recruiting Day. Thousands of witches and wizards would show up to try and get into the Order of the Phoenix. They had to pass several tests so they could get in, and only about 50 new Agents were recruited. This was about half of them, and someone else was taking care of the rest. 

"As you probably already know, the Order of the Phoenix is highly selective about our Agents. You have been chosen because you have shown particular expertise in several different areas."

A boy in the back raised his hand. 

"Yes?"

"Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked. 

"What's your name?" Harry asked. 

"Robert Creevy," said the boy. 

"What's your father's name?"

"Dennis." 

"Say hi to your father for me, okay," Harry said. 

The boy smiled happily and said, "Yes sir!"

"Okay, now if you follow me, I will give you a tour of the Order of the Phoenix…"

~*~

Harry collapsed into his chair at his desk. One of the recruits had gotten lost, and Harry had to go running around the Order of the Phoenix looking for him. 

"Rough day?" said a voice from the doorway. Harry looked up and saw Celeste Rodriq standing there. 

"Yeah, so far," Harry said. 

"It's going to get rougher," Celeste said. "Sphinx wants to talk to you."

Harry moaned and leaned back in his chair. 

"How's Ivy?" Celeste asked. 

"Good," Harry said, rubbing his temples. 

"Ooh, poor baby," Celeste said, jutting out her upper lip. "Do you need a back rub?"

"_Celeste_," Harry said in a warning voice. Celeste had been his first girlfriend at the Order of the Phoenix. It seemed that she had a new boyfriend every day, and even though she was 36 she looked 10 years younger. 

"Just joking," she said. 

"Don't you have work to do?" Harry snapped. "Surely you have something better to do than hang around me."  
"As a matter of fact, I do have something to do," Celeste said. She walked out of the room, just as Ron walked in. 

"Ex-girlfriend trouble?" Ron said, a sly grin spreading across his face. 

"You'd think that 19 years after we broke up she would have stopped chasing after me," Harry groaned, putting his head against his arms on his desk. Ron gave a chuckle and said, "Well, she never does give up."

Harry gave a dry laugh and stood up. "I'd better go, Sphinx wants to see me."

"Nice knowing you."

"Very funny."

"I'll walk with you." 

"Fine." 

Harry and Ron walked down the crowded halls at the Order of the Phoenix. Ron had been recruited when he was 17, and he was the first person to be recruited after Voldemort had died. 

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"She's good," Ron said. "Being pregnant has really got her tired though. She says that this is worse than the first time."

Hermione had been recruited after she got out of school, so she could be with Ron and Harry. 

"How is Alexis, anyway?" Harry asked. Alexis was Ron and Hermione's 10 year old child. 

"She's good, and she is constantly talking about school," Ron said, grinning happily. At the Order of the Phoenix students started school a year earlier than Hogwarts, and they went until age 17. 

Harry and Ron found themselves in front of Sphinx's office. 

"Well, good luck," Ron said. "Try not to get her mad. I have a meeting to go to with her later on."

"I'll do my best," Harry said. Ron disappeared with a small _ping_ and Harry inserted his ID card into a slot. The doors opened and he walked in. 

"Hello Harry," said a voice from behind a chair. The chair turned around and Harry looked at the woman with long black hair and an Egyptian accent. "You got my message?"  
"Yes Sphinx," Harry said. "Why do you want to talk to me?" Sphinx waved her hand in a dismissive way and got out of the chair. Sphinx was the head of the Order of the Phoenix. 

Sarge, the old Head of the Order, had been killed during a Mission. Sphinx was the Agent who had been in the most Masters positioned. She had been Dueling Master, Master of Intelligence, Master of Combat, and Master of Music and Arts. The two of them had gone on many missions together, but everyone knew of her fiery temper and even Harry hated to see her when she was mad. 

"You went to Hogwarts, right?"

"For four years, yes," Harry said. "Why do you ask." Sphinx shrugged and pulled a book off of her shelf. 

"Have you told your children about your years there?" Sphinx asked, not answering Harry's question. 

"Yes," Harry said. "I have. Why?"

"Do your children seemed interested about Hogwarts?" Sphinx persisted, flicking through the book. 

"Yes," Harry said. "Wh-"

"That all, Harry," Sphinx said. "You may leave."

Harry felt shocked for a moment, before he turned and exited the room. Sphinx walked over to her desk and wrote down two names on a piece of paper. 

__

Eve Potter

Reese Potter

***

"Hullo Harry," said a male's voice.

Harry looked up from the paper he was working on.

"Hello Dad," Harry said. "How are you?"  
"Good," James replied, sitting down on the couch in Harry's office. "How are the kids?"

"They're doing well," Harry replied, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. 

"Erin and Josh were wondering if they could go to the Eiffel tower when they get to your house."

"I don't care," Harry said. "We were planning on going out for dinner…"

"Well, they think it's so cool that you live in France. I think that's the reason they want to visit so much."

"Nah, the only thing Josh is interested about is the girl that lives two doors down," harry said with a grin. 

"That could be true too," James said with a short laugh. He glanced at his watch and said, "I'd better go, Sphinx wanted to talk to me about something." 

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me too," Harry said. "Well, I'll see you later Dad."

"Bye." 

James disappeared out of Harry's office with a _ping_. 

~*~

"Harry! Ivy!" yelled a girl's voice. "We're here!" 

"Come in!" Ivy called. Two teenagers walked into the kitchen.

"Uncle Josh!" Squealed Maxine.

"Auntie Erin!" yelled Mackenzie. They both jumped off of the couch, where they had been watching a movie, and ran up to them. They hugged them around the legs.

"Hi Mackenzie," said Erin. "Er… Mackenzie, my foot's going numb." Josh, meanwhile, had picked up Maxine, put her under his arm and started running around the house. She spread her arms out and squealed, "I'm flying!"

"No flying before dinner!" Ivy yelled. "We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Harry dear!" Erin said, acting as though she had just noticed him standing there. "How's my favorite older brother?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, arching an eyebrow as Erin stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. 

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Erin asked. 

"Hmmm…" Harry said. "You want something. Don't you?"

"Only your happiness," Erin said, giving a fake, sweet smile.

"Ah," Harry said. "You want money, don't you?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Erin said. "Why would I fake being kind in order to get money off of you? 20 Galleons should do it."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "After we go to dinner."

"But what if I want to get Mom a souvenir," Erin said. 

"If you want to get her a souvenir I'll buy it for you," Harry said. He turned to Ivy for a moment before saying, "Have you heard from Sean lately."

"You mean Sean Abercrombie-Franklin?" Erin gave a smile. "The last I heard he was on a Mission in… Afghanistan or something."

"What about Jimmy?"

"He's still in America with Ginny."

"Victoria?" 

"She had a concert tonight. Mom and Dad are going to see it, but for some reason they thought we'd be bored."

"How's Olivia?" 

"She's dating this guy from Japan," Josh said, coming into the room and placing Maxine on the floor. "We met him last night. He seemed pretty nice. For a Non-Agent anyway."

"We're leaving!" Ivy said. "Girls, go get your coats."

Maxine and Mackenzie ran up the stairs and into their rooms.

"Erin, would you go get Reese?"

"Sure." 

"Eve?" Harry said as his daughter walked into the room with headphones on. "Are you ready to go?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"  
_I can't go anywhere,_ said the words that magically appeared over her head._ I'm having a bad day._

"So," Ivy said. "It's not everyday that you get to see your aunt and uncle."

Eve rolled her eyes and said,_ Yes I do. I work with them!_

"Don't take that attitude with me," Ivy said. "Now go get your coat. It's chilly outside."

Eve pulled the headphones off of her ears and trudged up to her room.

"All right! Is everyone ready to go?" Harry called. 

"Yes!" squealed the twins, thundering down the stairs. 

"Car or Molecularize?" 

__

Molecularize, Eve replied. _The faster we get there the faster we can go_.

"Oh come on Eve, cheer up," said Reese. He put on a fake smile and started singing. "Don't worry! Be happy! Be Happy now! Ooooohhh!" 

__

Mom make him stop! He's giving me a headache, Eve complained. 

"Okay Reese, stop making fun of your sister," Ivy said. "Mackenzie, Maxine, take someone's hand. Let's go!" 

They all disappeared instantly with a _ping_!


	2. The Night Mission

"Eve

A.N. Okay, this chapter has a bit of cussing in it later on. Although, it's rather humorous, so you should still read it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I hope you keep up the good work!!!!!!  
Malena

"Eve. EVE!" Eve groggily opened her eyes and looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from. 

"EVE POTTER!" The room was slightly blurry, because she didn't have her contacts in. But she realized that the voice was coming from her earphones that were lying on her bedside table. 

__

What? Eve knew that the words she wanted to say would appear in front of the person she was talking with. _Do you know what time it is?_

"We need you to go on a quick mission. And I don't give a damn about the time." Eve groaned inwardly and threw her covers back. She hurriedly got dressed, put on her sunglasses, and grabbed her wand. 

She flicked her wand once and a note to her parents explaining where she had gone appeared on her pillow. Then she ran to the door labeled "Order of the Phoenix" and disappeared through it.

"Took you long enough," said the Sphinx irritably. "Anyway, the Mission is in America, where a group of Muggle tourists are visiting Salem, Massachusetts and… well… ran across some _troublesome_ witches. You need to go put memory charms on them and tell the witches not to do any more Muggle-baiting."

__

Fine. 

"All right, here's your Mission card." Sphinx handed Eve a bright blue card. "Good luck."

__

I'll need it, Eve thought to herself. 

(A.N. Okay, remember that words only appear of Eve's head when she _wants_ them too. They don't reveal her personal thoughts. _That_ could get embarrassing.) 

Eve put the card in the slot and was instantly transported to Salem, Massachusetts. Originally, they didn't have to use Mission Cards. Agents would just would just walk through the Transporters and go there, but there was a lot of confusion, since several Agents got places mixed up. Since there are quite a few Springfield's, at least 2 Washington's, and 2 Anchorage's, everything got a bit confusing and people got lost quite a bit. So whenever someone was to go on a Mission they would get a card that would help Transport them to their exact location. 

Eve looked around. It was semi-dark, and she could hear gales of laughter somewhere in front of her. She walked through the bushes until she came around a gaggle of witches. Eve's mouth dropped open as she looked around. There was a bonfire in the middle of the circle of witches, and in the middle of the bonfire were three Muggles. Eve gasped and clapped her hand to her mouths as the three Muggles shrieked in pain. Wait… they weren't shrieking, they were… laughing? 

Eve rolled her eyes and walked closer to the circle. She clicked a special button on her sunglasses and looked at the flames. The words _Flame Freezing Charm _appeared in the fire. Of course… a Flame Freezing Charm. Eve moved forward a bit more, and accidentally stepped on a twig. 

__

Damn! Eve thought as one of the witches turned toward her.

"Hello dear," said the witch, smiling. The smile was somewhat wicked, however… "Would you care to join them?" She motioned up to the three Muggles who were still giggling. By that time the other witches had turned and were advancing upon Eve.

__

Wait! Eve said hurriedly. _I'm one of you._ She held up her wand for proof, and sparks flew out of it. Several of the witches looked mildly disappointed. 

"Well then, would you like to join us?" Asked a different witch. "And why won't you speak to us."

__

I can't talk, Eve replied. _And I'm not here to join you._

"Than why are you here?" Asked the first witch suspiciously.   
_I'm an Agent from the Order of the Phoenix. I'm here to warn you not to do any more Muggle-Baiting, such as this…_ Eve motioned up to the three Muggles. _Let me guess, you lured them here by saying you were going to give them a tour._

"You're a bright one," said the first witch. "And no, we won't stop."

__

Then I'm sorry for what I am about to do, Eve said. She held up her wand, and Stunning Spells started to shoot out of it. There were about 10 witches that were standing in the circle, and all of them had fallen to the ground in a matter of seconds. 

The three Muggles were still laughing, even though their eyes were filled with fear. With water from her wand, Eve put out the fire. There were a few torches that lit the small clearing. 

The Muggles were screaming hysterically now. Eve winced as the woman hit a high note that would have shattered glass. She raised her wands and sent several fireworks into the air, silencing the three of them. 

__

Look, I know that this is frightening for you, Eve started to say. She was interrupted by one of the men. 

"UNTIE US NOW! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Bellowed the man, his face starting to turn purple. 

__

Sir, first I- 

"I'VE DELT WITH YOUR KIND BEFORE!" Shrieked the woman. "MY OWN SISTER AND NEPHEW-"

The woman was interrupted by the younger man, who had started bawling. Eve noticed, even in the dim light, that he was quite large. 

Eve snapped her fingers and the three of them were silenced. 

__

Okay, I'm going to make this quick. The longer this takes, the longer you're going to be tied up. Eve snapped. _I am an agent from the Order of the Phoenix. You probably don't know what that is… Anyway, I am going to put a Memory Charm on you now. It won't hurt at all, you're just going to feel a bit dazed. All right?_

The older man looked outraged. The woman gave another shriek. 

Eve rolled her eyes, lifted her wand to the younger man (who was still crying) and the Memory Charm shot out of it. After all three of them had been hit, Eve magically untied them. They fell to the ground in kind of a daze and didn't get up. Eve turned back to the ten witches that were sprawled on the ground. She conjured up stretchers and disappeared with the witches on them. 

Eve didn't get back to her house until about 7:30 a.m. She had to stay at the Order and fill out paperwork for several hours. 

She walked through the door of her room and fell sleepily onto her bed, not bothering to get undressed. She had almost dozed off when her mother walked by and knocked on the door. 

"Rise and shine sweetheart! It's time to get up!" She exclaimed in a happy voice. 

Eve groaned inwardly and got up again. 

~*~

"You four are going to go to your Grandparents house this weekend," Harry said as Eve plopped down in a chair. 

"Oh yeah. That means lots of cheek pinching from Gramma," Reese said, demonstrating by pulling hard on his cheek. He then reached over and tried to pinch Mackenzie's, but she shrieked and ducked. 

"I don't want to go over to Gramma's," Maxine said. "There's a scary ghost that lives there."

"Maxine! Don't talk about your great great Grandmother that way," Ivy said sternly.

"She freaks me out too," Reese said. "She follows me around everywhere. And I mean, _everywhere_. And she's senile, even for a ghost."

"_Reese_," Harry said in a warning voice. 

"Eve, are you okay?" Ivy asked. "You look tired."

__

I just didn't get much sleep last night, Eve replied. 

"You don't have to go to school today if you're too tired." 

__

No, it's okay dad. I'm fine.

"I'm really tired too," Reese said, faking a yawn. 

"Nice try Reese." 

~*~

"Wow Eve," said Angelina. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night."

Angelina worked with Eve in the Special Defense section of the Order of the Phoenix. 

__

You're right. I barely slept, Eve moaned, slumping into her chair. _Late night mission._

"Ooh. I hate those," Angelina said. "I'll try to give you easy stuff today. All right?"

Eve nodded. 

"Howdy peoples," said another person walking into the room.

__

Hello Max, Eve said. 

"Hey Eve," Max said. "How're the twins?" 

__

They're… hyper.

"Just like their mother," Max chuckled. 

"You talking about me?" Came a voice behind them. 

__

Hi Mom, Eve said, straightening up in her chair. _What are you doing here?_

"I need you to pick up Max and Mackenzie when you leave tonight," Ivy replied. "Your father and I have to work late tonight."

"Right. "_Work_"," Max said. "I understand Ivy." Ivy punched Max in the shoulder and Molecularized out of there. 

"Max, Max, Max," Angelina said. "Have you no shame?"

"Nope," Max said. Angelina rolled her eyes and said, "Well, we'd better get back to work before Sphinx comes and bites our heads off."

__

Aren't you supposed to be teaching a class right now? Eve asked Max. 

"Oh yeah. I guess I'd better go do that," Max said thoughtfully. She disappeared with a _ping_.

Angelina snorted. "She hasn't changed a bit since she was 17." 

Eve cracked a smile and turned to a pile of papers in her "In" box. 

~*~

"Nah, Karen is fine, but Ramona is much hotter," Reese said. He jumped down from the wall he had been walking along. 

"You have to say that," said Reese's friend, Derek. "You're dating Ramona."

"No, I agree with Reese," said Garret, another friend. "If you hold their pictures next to each other and you can instantly tell that Ramona is much hotter than Karen,"

"I can tell that you do that a lot," Derek joked. Reese punched him in the shoulder. 

"Do you know who's really fine?" said Chase, coming up behind them while bouncing a ball on the ground. "Your sister, Reese."

"Hey-"

"No, he's right," Derek said, snatching the ball from Chase's hand. "Your sister is definitely the finest."

"Ew! Guys, that's my sister," Reese said, wrinkling his nose. He grabbed the ball and tossed it to Garret. 

While Chase struggled to get his ball back, Reese pushed open the door to his house and walked in. 

"I'M HOME!" He bellowed. 

"Reese!" Around the corner ran two little flashes of purple and pink, as Mackenzie and Maxine ran to greet their brother. He was knocked to the ground as the two of them attached themselves to his legs. 

"Looks like you've got some admirers," Garret said. 

"Shut up," Reese said. Eve suddenly entered the room, and pulled the twins off of him. 

"Hello Eve," said Garret. "How're you doing today."

__

Crappy, thank you very much, Eve replied. 

"It pains me to see someone as beautiful as you in a bad mood," Garret said. Eve gave a sarcastic smile and said, _I'm sure it will also pains me when I tell your girlfriend that you made out with Jaquisa last Thursday._

Garret blushed and mumbled, "I guess I'd better get going." Reese's other friends were howling with laughter as Garret disappeared. 

__

Shouldn't the rest of you be going home to your girlfriends-Oops! Sorry, I meant Playboys, Eve said. The other boys disappeared, glaring at Eve and Reese, who was still laughing. 

__

Why do you hang out with those jackasses? Eve said, thankful that Mackenzie and Maxine couldn't read yet. 

"They aren't jackasses!" Reese said, unaware that Mackenzie and Maxine had heard every word that he said. "They're my friends." 

__

I rest my case. 

"Jackasses!" said Mackenzie. Eve and Reese's eyes opened wide. 

"What did you just say?" Reese whispered. 

"Jackasses," said Mackenzie. 

"No, no, no, no, no," Reese said. "Don't say that." 

"Jackasses!" said Mackenzie again, as Maxine started to laugh. 

"No, you aren't supposed to say that, it's a No-No word," Reese said. "Oh hell-"

"Oh hell," repeated Maxine.

__

This is a disaster, Eve said. 

"No shit!"

"No Shit!" Repeated both of the twins. 

"No! Stop it!" Reese exclaimed. "I friggin' hate it when they keep repeating everything I say. They always seem to find the worst phrases or words."

"No Shit!" 

__

You think you're going to be in trouble, I'm the one that's supposed to be watching them Reese, Eve said. Suddenly the door opened and Harry walked in. 

"Hey kids," Harry said, putting down his cloak and pulling off his earpiece, "We didn't have to work so late after all. Your mother will be here in a little while." 

"Dad!" Exclaimed Reese. "We were just… uh-"

Going to give the twins a bath, Eve supplied. 

"Jacka-" Eve clamped her mouth over Maxine's mouth, while Reese put his over Mackenzie's.

__

Isn't that right Reese, Eve said, giving Reese the evil eye. 

"Er- yeah!" Reese said. "That's right." 

"O-okay," Harry said. Eve and Reese started rushing away, pulling the twins with them.

"Wait." Eve and Reese stopped in their tracks. "What's going on?"

"We-er-I-"

__

We just want you and mom to have a night to yourself, Eve said. _You two go out tonight. We'll take care of the twins_.

Harry arched one eyebrow and stared intently at his two eldest children. The he smiled. 

"That's one of the nicest things you've ever done," Harry said. "Thank you. But I have to talk to you about something later."

"No problem," Reese said, taking his hand off of Mackenzie's slightly. 

"No sh-"

"We'd better go get that bath started," Reese said hurriedly, rushing the twins down the hall.

"There's really no hurry!" Harry yelled after him.

"YES! There is. They're really-er-stinky!" Reese said, closing the door behind them.

"That was bizarre," Harry said. He shrugged and then went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Kids! Dinner!" Ivy called. She had just arrived home to find the meal cooked. Harry had been cooking dinner, and explained about their children's strange actions. Eve and Reese were playing with the twins in their room (when in reality they were monitoring their language). 

"Kids!" Ivy called again. They slowly came down the stairs, Eve and Reese watching what the twins were saying. 

"How was your day?"

"Okay," Reese said quickly, before Mackenzie and Maxine could speak. 

"Go wash your hands and sit down," Harry said. 

It was an awfully quiet dinner. Harry and Ivy were the only ones talking. Eve and Reese were getting very suspicious of the twins. They were just sitting at their seats, with sly smiles on their lips. 

"Reese, Eve," Harry said suddenly. The two of them jumped. 

__

What? Eve replied. 

"Sphinx called me to talk today," Harry said. "She started to explain to me about a new scientific study that is taking place at the Order of the Phoenix."

"And…" Reese said. 

"She told me that the study is about the education system at the Order of the Phoenix. She started to explain that every Agent that has come from Hogwarts has done extremely well."

"Like you and Ron?" 

"Exactly," Harry said. "Well, they want to send a few students from the Order to Hogwarts, and compare their test scores to the ones who only spend their education at the Order."

Harry took a deep breath and said, "She wants to send you two, as well as Josh and Erin."

Eve and Reese's mouth dropped open.

"What!" Reese exclaimed angrily. 

"Jackasses!" Exclaimed Mackenzie and Maxine. 

A.N. I'm doing cliffies again! Anyway, I think you found this chapter at least semi-humorous. Please review!!!!  
Malena


	3. Getting Ready

A

Disclaimer: I own squat. Except for the plot line, and the new people from the Order of the Phoenix, like Celeste, Ivy, and Will…

A.N. Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Seeker_2000, since she is a WONDERFUL author, and I really recommend her stories! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter!!!! Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!!

Malena

_Sigh._ Eve was lying on her stomach on her bed. It was three days after her father had told her about their Mission to Hogwarts. She and Reese had also been grounded since then. Mackenzie and Maxine were kept home until the offensive words were wiped from their vocabulary. 

When the kids went to visit their Grandparents, Eve had found out that Erin and Josh were just as upset as Eve and Reese. 

"Why the hell do they have to send us!?" Reese yelled in anger. 

_Reese, stop yelling. We don't need Mackenzie and Maxine picking up even more words_, Eve grumbled.

"I agree with Reese," Josh said. "Why do they have to send us?" Reese cursed under his breath and flopped down into a chair. 

Think of it as a learning experience, Eve suggested. 

"That's what Mum said," Erin said. She was sprawled out on her bed, reading a comic book. 

"What about me?" Lily had appeared at the doorway. 

"Hey Mum," Josh said. 

"Hi Gramma," said Reese. 

"It's almost time for dinner," Lily said. "Ginny and Jimmy have decided to stop by too."

__

We haven't seen them for a while, Eve said. 

"Well, they've been gone for a while," Lily replied. "Come on everyone! Time to get washed up." 

~*~

DING DONG! They had just sat down to dinner as the doorbell rang. 

"Uncle Jimmy!" Squealed the twins. "Auntie Ginny!" They jumped out of their seats and ran to the door. 

"Ask who it is before you open the door!" James called after them. 

A moment or two later Jimmy and Ginny walked into the room, carrying Mackenzie and Maxine. 

"Hey, how's my favorite nephew," Jimmy said, ruffling Reese's hair. 

"I hate it when you do that," Reese said, trying to get his hair back to normal. 

"That's why he does it," Ginny said, placing Mackenzie on the ground. 

"Hi Mum," Jimmy said, kissing his mother on the cheek. 

_How was the second honeymoon?_ Eve asked. 

"Just as wonderful as the first," Jimmy said, kissing Ginny lightly on the lips. 

"You two are as bad as Mom and Dad," Reese said. 

"Nah, worse," Ginny said with a sly grin. 

"Some of us are trying to eat here," Josh said. "Never mind, I've lost my appetite."

"I heard that you four are going to Hogwarts," Jimmy said. "Are you excited."

"No."

Ginny frowned. "Hogwarts is fun! I spent seven great years there. Well, six. Year 1 wasn't very fun."

__

Oh yeah, dad told us about that, Eve said.

"Are you two going to stand around all night, or eat?" Lily asked. 

Ginny and Jimmy sat down, and started to tell their family about their trip…

~*~

When Eve and Reese woke up the next morning they found Sirius and Arabella sitting in the living room, talking with James and Lily.

"Hey you two," Sirius said, giving a smile. "We were just going to come wake you up."

_What time is it?_ Eve yawned.

"Almost eleven," Lily said. "Your parents aren't going to be able to pick you up until twelve-ish."

"I have something for the children," Sirius said. "It's from Professor Dumbledore."

"I'll go get Josh and Erin," James said. 

A few minutes later all four students who were going to Hogwarts were sitting on the couch. 

"This," Sirius pulled something out of his pocket. "Is the Marauder's Map." James grinned. 

"It's a piece of old parchment," Reese said, raising an eyebrow. 

Sirius took out his wand, and clearly said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

Lines spread from where his wand touched the paper. They curved and twisted to form a perfect map of a building. 

Their mouths dropped open in astonishment. 

_Wow…_ Eve said. 

"Your father (or grandfather) helped make this, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius spat out the last name. "Take a look." 

Eve took the map and stared at the few dots that were moving on it. Only four or five dots to be precise. There was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, and Neville Longbottom. 

"Who are all these people?" Reese asked, looking over Eve's shoulder. 

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster," Sirius said. "Minerva McGonnagal is the Transfiguration teacher, and if you're in Gryffindor she will be your Head of House. Severus Snape is the Potions teacher." Sirius's voice got nasty once again. "We went to school with him. Greasy-haired git-"

"Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, he's a little wild," Arabella said. "But he's very nice, and he knows your father very well."

"Dad mentioned something about Neville Longbottom once or twice," Reese said. 

"I believe that he teaches Herbology now," Sirius said. Sirius grinned again, took the map from Eve, and then tapped the map with his wand once more. "Mischief managed." The map disappeared and it turned into a piece of old parchment again. 

"That was tight!" Josh said. 

Sirius then handed the map to Reese and said, "Have fun."

_You're giving it to us?_ Eve asked.

"Of course," James said. "We have no use for it. And since you are going to Hogwarts… well… this will help you cause mayhem."

"Which we're sure you'll be doing," Sirius said with a grin.

"Can you believe them?" Lily whispered to Arabella. "56 years old and their still trying to cause as much trouble as they did when they were 16."

Arabella shook her head. 

Suddenly the front door opened a tall boy with messy, reddish brown hair an thin glasses walked in. He looked about 18. 

"Hello Sean," James said. "How was the Mission."

"Don't ask," Sean moaned, running a hand through his hair. 

"How many people were killed," James asked.   
"No Agents," Sean said. "But Ricky did loose an arm, and Shannon's leg didn't look to good either…"

"We're just happy you're okay," Lily said. "Why on earth does Sphinx send you on such odd and dangerous Missions?"  
"Don't ask me," Sean said, running another hand through his hair. He jumped when he finally noticed that his nephew and niece were there. 

"Hey you two!" He said, a smile spreading to his face. "What's up?"

_We're leaving for Hogwarts on Saturday,_ Eve groaned. 

"You don't seem very happy about that," Sean said, his smile fading. 

"We're not," Reese sighed. "We don't want to go."

"I think it would be cool. Besides, most people would love to be away from their families for 10 or so months."

"Yeah, but not us," Erin said. 

"Don't worry, you'll have fun," James said with a wink. 

~*~

"This is the Leaky Cauldron?" Reese said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yep," Harry said. "It's a famous place."

_Than how come I haven't heard of it?_ Eve asked.

"Eve, don't say anything until we're inside. We don't want any Muggles to see words floating over your head," Harry said. "Now follow me." Harry pushed his sunglasses further up on his nose and walked inside. It wasn't very crowded that day, only one or two witches and wizards were in there. 

"Can I get anything for you sir?" Asked Tom, the elderly bartender.

"No thanks," Harry said. Eve and Reese followed close to their father, and followed him into the small backyard of the bar. Harry walked up to a trashcan and took out his wand. 

"What are you doing?" Reese asked. Harry was busy counting bricks, and all of a sudden an archway appeared before them. 

"Dude! That was cool!" Reese exclaimed. Harry chuckled.

"Come on, and don't get lost. And _don't_ go down Knockturn Alley."

_What's that?_ Eve asked. 

"It's filled with Dark Arts," Harry explained. "It's very dangerous."

"What are we supposed to be getting here anyway?" Reese asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. 

"We should go to Madame Malkin's first," Harry said. Eve and Reese got puzzled looks on their faces. Harry led them to a small robe shop. 

"What are we going in here for?" Reese asked, looking around at the colorful robes that were hanging on racks. 

"Uniforms," Harry said. 

"Uniforms!" Reese exclaimed.

_Uniforms!_ Eve said indignantly. _Nuh-uh! No way am I wearing a uniform._

"You will wear a uniform," Harry said sternly. "It's a part of going to Hogwarts."

_Well what if we don't want to go to Hogwarts?_ Eve asked. 

"Tough luck," Harry said, shrugging. "It's not my decision. It's the Order's. Complain to them." 

Eve crossed her arms angrily and refused to say anything to Harry. 

"Hello dear," said a witch, coming up to them. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes," Harry said, smiling. "We would like to get some school robes for these two."

"But hasn't term already started?" The witch asked. 

"They've just started a bit late," Harry said. 

"All right, come over here dears…" 

A few minutes later, the witch was busy pinning and measuring fabric and fitted robes onto Reese and Eve. They were both stony faced, and shot glares over at their father every so often. 

"There you go dears," said the witch, smiling. Eve and Reese jumped down from the stools they were standing on and the witch went to wrap up their purchases. 

"Would you two like to get dress robes?" Harry asked. 

"What?" Reese asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Never mind, you can get them if the occasion calls for it," Harry said, glancing at his watch. He looked down at the two gloomy faces and said, "Don't worry. You'll have fun. Besides, Josh and Erin will be there."

Reese looked a little uplifted, but Eve still had a cold look on her face. 

By the time they got books, and cauldrons, and potion ingredients, Eve was looking a little happier. But ONLY a little. Before Harry decided to take his children to lunch, he led them to the Magical Creatures pet store. 

Reese's eyes had lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Harry knew he had always been interested in creatures. 

Why are we here? Eve asked. 

"You can each get a pet. Across the street there is an owl shop if you'd prefer one of them." Reese had already started to wander around the store, looking through the cages at the various animals. 

Eve shook her head, but followed after him. 

Thirty minutes or so later, the three of them were sitting around at the Leaky Cauldron, having a bite to eat before going home. Beside Eve and Reese's chairs were two cages. Reese's cage held a barn owl that was making small "hooing" sounds and looking around in confusion. In Eve's cage there was a small, prickly ball. It was a hedgehog. However, it was terrified at that moment and refused to let anyone touch it. 

"Come on," Harry said. "We'd better get back before your Mom starts to worry."

The three of them picked up their purchases and disappeared with a _ping_! 

~*~

"Do we have to go?" Erin asked for the thirtieth time.   
"Yes," said Ivy, Harry, James, and Lily, as they helped load the trunks into the compartment. 

"It'll be over before you know it," Lily said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. 

"No it won't," Reese said. 

Eve looked around the nearly empty platform. They were the only people there. The rest of the students had started almost 2 months before them. 

The train whistle sounded. 

"It's time to get on board," Harry said. He pecked his daughter and son on the cheek before the climbed into the train. Mackenzie and Maxine were crying madly, hugging onto their mother's legs. 

Erin and Josh hurriedly got onto the train as well. 

"We're never going to forgive you for sending us!" Josh said from the window. 

"Fine!" Lily yelled. "Just remember to do your homework! Stay out of trouble! Always wear clean underwear-"

"Mom!" 

"Have fun!" said James called as the train started to pull out of the station. They all waved until the train turned a corner and all four adults disappeared with a small _ping!_


	4. Hogwarts

A

A.N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!! Don't worry, just because Harry's kids are going to Hogwarts, Harry won't be left out of the story line. Quite the contrary actually. * wink*

Malena

"The children are gone now, except for these two," Ivy sighed, motioning to the twins that Harry and Ivy were carrying. On the way back to their house they had fallen asleep in the car. Harry and Ivy had bought a car so they would be less conspicuous to the Muggles who lived nearby. 

"Yeah, the house is going to be a lot quieter now," Harry said. 

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Ivy said, smirking. They carried the twins upstairs and put them in their beds. 

"Well, now that they're asleep, what do you want to do?" Ivy asked, slinking her arm around Harry's waist. 

"Let's go downstairs." The two of them walked arm in arm down to the kitchen…

"Eve. Psstt! Eve! Wake up!" Eve moaned and opened her eyes slightly. It was getting dark outside, and a single lantern lit the compartment. Reese was standing over her and shaking her shoulder. 

_What's the matter?_ Eve asked. 

"We're here," Reese replied. Eve sat up and saw that Erin and Josh were looking out of the window. They had arrived at a platform that Eve had never seen before. Suddenly, there was a knock at the compartment door. 

"Er… come in," Reese said. The door opened and a smiling witch came in. 

"Up and at em', dears," she said. "Just leave your trunks on the train. They'll be taken up to the castle separately."

"Is someone meeting us?" Erin asked. 

"Sorry dear, they weren't able to spare someone tonight. You'll be taking a carriage up to the castle." The witch pointed out the window at a single, horse-less carriage. "Come on, let's go."

Eve ran a hand through her hair and readjusted her earpiece. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sunglasses and put them on. She noticed that the others were doing the same. 

"What's all this for?" Asked the witch. Eve ignored the question and walked out of the compartment. 

They walked in silence to the carriage. It smelled slightly of hay, and it was cold. Erin wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and shivered. Eve looked out the window and saw a giant lake. A giant tentacle appear out of the water, and Eve's eyes widened. She tore her eyes away from the lake and looked up at the enormous castle that loomed in the distance. 

_There it is,_ she said. The other three crowded around the window and looked up. Towers jutted out from odd angles, and it seemed to sparkle strangely. Little pinpricks of light could be seen, and the hooting of owls was heard. Suddenly, Eve felt something poke her through her cloak. She looked in her pocket and found her hedgehog in there. 

_What are you doing in there?_ She wondered. The hedgehog looked up at her with sparkling black eyes before curling back into a ball. 

The carriage came to a sudden halt and the door opened with a creak. The four of them slowly unloaded. 

Eve looked the castle up and down before walking cautiously up the stairs and pulling open one of the doors. An enormous Entrance Hall stood before them. A few torches hung on the walls and everything was silent. 

They all walked through the doors and looked around some more. 

"I see you've arrived." All four of them jumped when they heard a voice. They turned and saw a tall witch standing at the top of a marble staircase. She was dressed all in black and her black hair was tied into a tight bun. She slowly started to walk down the stairs towards them.

"You are the four students that they are sending from the Order of the Phoenix, if I am not mistaken," said the witch. They nodded. 

"Follow me." 

She turned and walked down the hall. Eve pushed her sunglasses further up on her nose and slowly followed. 

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have no tolerance for jokes and pranks. If you are caught playing a prank you will receive detentions, the number depending on the seriousness of the joke." 

She turned a corner and they found themselves in front of a large gargoyle. Eve arched an eyebrow as the witch stood in front of it and said, "Licorice wand." Erin gasped as the gargoyle jumped aside and allowed them to walk up a moving staircase. 

"By the looks of it you are all 13 and above," said the witch "Students at least in the third year are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade on selected weekends. Your parents will be sent permission forms." They had reached the top of the stairs and found themselves standing in front of giant doors. The witch knocked twice and a voice from inside said, "Come in."

The inside of the room was warm and cozy looking. There were several pictures on the wall, and the people in the pictures started whispering excitedly to each other. 

"Hello Professor McGonnagal," said an elderly man who was sitting behind a desk. He had silvery-white hair and an extremely long beard. He wore half-moon glasses and there was a hint of amusement in his bright blue eyes. 

"These are the students from the Order of the Phoenix, Professor Dumbledore" Professor McGonnagal said. 

"I assumed as much," Professor Dumbledore said lightly. He then turned to the four of them and said, "Please tell me your names."

"Er…" Reese said. "I'm Reese Potter and this is my sister Eve."

Erin said, "I'm Erin Potter and this is Josh."

"My, my," Professor Dumbledore. "Ivy and Harry sure have been busy."

"_We're_ Harry and Ivy's," Resse said. 

"We are their aunt and uncle," Erin said. "We're Lily and James kids."

Professor Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and said, "Very well then."  
"I'll be leaving now," said a new voice. Eve jumped, for she had not noticed the man who had been sitting in a chair by the wall. 

"Please stay Professor Snape," said Dumbledore nicely, but sternly. "I'm sure you would like to meet your new students." The man glared slightly, but remained silent. He had shoulder length black, greasy hair, and a pointed nose. He had black eyes and his mouth was curled into a scowl. 

"Now then," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that Professor McGonnagal has told you some of the rules."

They nodded. 

"We were told by the Order of the Phoenix that they want you to grow accustomed to this school, and for you that means you will have to give up some things."

Reese looked a little shocked, "Like what?"

"You will not be able to Molecularize," Professor Dumbledore said. Reese's mouth dropped open. "And you will not be able to use your earpieces." Professor Dumbledoe motioned to the earpieces. "You will wear Hogwarts robes, except for on the weekend or after your classes. You will spend your free time in your House Common Room or the library. Or if there is an activity that you are participating in. And _no_ Unforgivable Curses."

"What house are we going to be in?" Josh blurted out. 

"That is for the Sorting Hat to decide-" said Dumbledore, motioning to a tattered old hat on his desk. "-Tomorrow, at breakfast."

"Why can't we do it tonight?" Erin asked. 

"It is traditional that the Sorting takes place in front of the school," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Professor McGonnagal, have you explained about Hogsmeade?"  
"Yes Albus."

"Splendid," Dumbledore turned to the four of them and said, "Please put your earpieces on the table."

They all reached up and detached the earpiece and put them on his desk. 

"I now need to speak with your teachers," Professor Dumbledore said to the four of them. "Excuse me for a moment."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and reached for a cane that was sitting on his desk. He slowly walked out of the office with Professor Snape and Professor McGonngagal. 

"This sucks," Reese said as soon as the door had closed. "No earpieces. No Molecularizing!"

_No Unforgivable curses_, Eve moaned. 

"And what is with that Snape guy?" Erin asked. "He seems to have an attitude problem."

Suddenly the doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked in. 

"I am going to wrap up your earpieces and then you are going to take a tour around the grounds," he said. He conjured up a white cloth and placed the earpieces on them. 

"Professor Dumbledore," said Snape from the doorway. "There was one more thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Yes Severus?" Professor Dumbledore slowly walked toward the door. While his back was turned Eve reached out and took her earpiece out of the cloth and placed it in her pocket. 

"Are you ready?" Snapped Professor McGonnagal from the doorway. "We don't have all night."

Eve, Erin, Josh, and Reese slowly and silently followed behind Professor McGonnagal. 

Erin flopped onto her bed with exhaustion. They were staying in guestrooms for substitute teachers for the night. The next day they would be in their dormitories. 

Professor McGonnagal had led them all around the castle. All over the grounds (including to Hagrid's hut. He had been rather cheerful and had invited the four of them to tea that Saturday) Erin was sure that she would get lost the next day. There were too many stairs, too many passageways, and everything seemed to move around a lot. They had been watched by the pictures, and one of them had started yelling at them. They had met several ghosts, and they were in no way like the ones that Erin had been in contact with before. Most of them had been cheerful and waved merrily, but then there was one covered in silvery eyes that seemed not to notice them. 

Professor McGonnagal had shown them all of their classrooms and told them all about electives that they could take. Erin had decided to take Divination and Arithmancy, for they were two of the classes that she hadn't taken at the Order of the Phoenix. 

Reese and her (if they were in the same house) were going to be in the same classes, except Reese had also taken Care of Magical Creatures. 

Eve had decided on Ancient Runes and Advanced Divination. Josh had taken after Harry, and hated Divination. 

"I want to go home," Erin moaned. She then pulled on her pajamas and crawled between the silky sheets. 

"I want to go home," Celeste moaned. "Why did Sphinx stick us with this boring piece of shit anyway?"

"Don't ask me," Harry said, rubbing his temples. He had a headache from Celeste whining. "Why on Earth do you want to go home so much anyway?"

"I was supposed to have a date-"

"Surprise, surprise."

"-At 8:30 last night. I said I'd contact him when I got off of work so we could immediately go out, even though I have to take a shower, change, re-do my make-up, pick out an outfit-"

"All right!" Harry exclaimed. "I get the point. Let's finish this so you can go and stop bothering me!" 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Celeste said in her "sexy scolding" voice, "You're a married man, so you should know about what a woman has to go through to impress a man." She tossed her hair and leaned in close to Harry. "But if you don't…" She got closer and closer to Harry's face. "Is there anything that I could do?"

"Sure. Take this and get copies," Harry said, holding up a piece of paper in front of his face. Celeste got a sour look on her face and snatched the paper out of Harry's hands. 

"Thank you," Harry said as Celeste walked away. 

Harry moved some papers off of his desk and dumped them on the floor. 

"Knock, knock," said someone from the doorway. Harry looked up and saw-

"Ivy," Harry said, a smile spreading on his face. He jumped out of his chair and picked Ivy up in his arms, twirling her in a circle. 

"You've missed me then?" Ivy asked as Harry kissed her on the mouth. 

"I miss you every moment we're away," Harry said, putting her down and kissing her again. 

"Oh get a room," Celeste said. 

"Hey Celeste," Ivy said. "How's Toby?"

"He is with us no longer," Celeste said, bowing her head in mock grief. 

"You dumped him then?" Ivy said with a grin. 

"Yep," Celeste said. "Now I have Quinn. I'm going to be seeing him today if I ever get _out_ of here."

"Well, I'd better get going so you can finish," Ivy said. "Come home soon sweetie."

"I'll try," Harry said, kissing her again. 

"Celeste, do you want to go shopping with me this weekend?" Ivy asked, turning to her friend. "Come on, girls day."

"Sure, I'll cancel any appointments," Celeste said. They made arrangements before Ivy blew one last kiss to Harry and Molecularized. 

"We'd better get back to work now," Harry said, shuffling through some papers and taking the copies that Celeste had gotten. 

"All right," Celeste said. "The quicker we get through this part the quicker I get to my date."

_Three hours later, 4:00 a.m_:

"When will we ever finish this?" Celeste said, putting her head in her hands. "I want to go."

"Go ahead," Harry said. He was getting irritated with Celeste, and he had a theory that he would be able to get through it faster if she wasn't there. 

"Really? Can I?" Celeste asked. 

"Yes, go." 

"Thank you so much!" Celeste said, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and hugging him. She jumped out of her chair and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, er… today. Bye."

"Bye," Harry said, leaning back over his work. 

As Celeste walked through the door she pulled on her velvet cloak and took out her make-up bag. She walked through the dark, almost empty parking lot. She only saw Harry's car and one that she didn't know who it belonged to. She pulled out her mirror and started to reapply her makeup. 

"Ug, I look so bad in this light," she said, wiping away a dot of lipstick on her tooth. She heard a twig crack behind her, and before she could turn around she was hit with a hard metal object in the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious. A few seconds later she was dragged off into the night…

~*~

Eve, Erin, Reese, and Josh got lost on their way to breakfast that next morning. They were finally rescued by one of the ghosts, who just happened to be passing by while they climbed out of an unknown passageway. 

When they walked into the Great Hall, everyone at the four tables went quiet. 

"Everyone," said Professor Dumbledore, standing up at the Teacher's table. "These are the students that were sent from the Order of the Phoenix. Erin, Eve, Josh, and Reese."

They all nodded or waved when their name was called. 

"After breakfast they will be Sorted," Dumbledore continued. "You may sit at any table that you want to, until you are assigned one."

"Where do you want to sit Eve?" Erin asked. Eve shrugged. 

"Your…er… _niece_, doesn't talk much does she," sneered Snape. "What's the matter? _Shy_?"

"No, she doesn't talk at all," Reese said. "She's mute." 

Whispers spread throughout the Hall. Even the teachers were looking shocked. 

"Mute?" Exclaimed one of the teachers. "How on Earth are we supposed to teach a mute child? She might disturb the learning environment."

"She's mute, not deaf!" 

"How will she cast spells? Or ask a question? How will she learn?"

_I'm sure that this will be a learning experience for_ **_all_** _of us_, Eve said. There was a sudden silence as they read those words. 

"I-I'm sure that Miss Potter will do an adequate job at learning," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Why don't you go sit down at that table," Professor McGonnagal said, ushering them over to the closest table. 

Eve didn't eat much. She had been up half of the night because her hedgehog had been scurrying around her room. After she had fallen asleep, she had been awoken again to find that her hedgehog was lying next to her. 

Her hedgehog was now in her pocket, and she slipped it a bit of food. She hadn't decided what to name it yet.

After the last crumb had disappeared from the plate, the headmaster stood up again and said, "Will the four new students please come up here." 

When they reached the Teacher's table, Professor McGonnagal put them in alphabetical order. She then took out a stool and placed a tattered hat on it. 

"Erin Potter," she said. "Put the hat on and then sit on the stool."

Erin followed everything that she said, and as soon as the hat touched her head it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Erin smiled and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table, where several people were clapping. 

"Eve Potter," Professor McGonnagal called. Eve stepped forward and put on the hat.

"Hello Eve," said a voice in her ear. She jumped slightly. 

"Hmmm… you're a lot like your father," said the voice. "However…"

_However…_ Eve thought. 

"You have special characteristics that no one in your family has. Where should I put you?"

_Er… I don't know._

"All right, I'll choose for you then." 

There was a moment of silence, and then-

"SLYTHERIN!"

A.N. dun Dun DUN!!!! Okay, I also need to ask y'all what I should name the hedgehog. I have no clue what to name him, so just put your ideas in your review please!!! Thank you for reading!!!!!!

Malena


	5. Reactions

A

A.N. Hey peoples!!! Sorry it took me so long to get up, but I had a LOT of homework. * sigh* Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! I put the name of the hedgehog in the story, and I actually got a lot of suggestions for the name Sonic, and Bob. But the name is neither of those. 

Malena

"SLYTHERIN!" 

There was a sudden gasp from all around the room. Reese and Josh, who were still waiting to be Sorted, mouths dropped open in surprise. Eve was shocked, but she calmly took the hat off and walked over to the Slytherin table. Several of the students at that table scowled at her as she took a seat at the end of the table. 

"J-Josh Potter," Professor McGonnagal said, reading off of the scroll again. 

  
A few minutes later everyone was Sorted, and Eve was still sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Everyone else in her family had been sorted into Gryffindor. Several Slytherins were glaring at her and whispering behind their hands. Eve took no notice, an instead started twiddling with her hair. 

"Eve!" Someone hissed at her. She turned around and saw that Erin, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to them was whispering at her. "Are you okay?"  
_Of course, why wouldn't I be?_ Eve asked. 

"Well…" Erin's eyes flicked over to the other students at the Slytherin table. 

_I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. _

"What'll Mom and Dad say, though?" Reese asked, looking over at the table as well. Eve shrugged. 

~*~

"Honey!" Harry yelled. "We got an owl!" 

"We have no time, dear!" She called. "We were supposed to be at Ron and Herm's 10 minutes ago!"

"But-"

"You brought the twins to your parent's house, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are all the lights off?"

"Yes-"

"Did you try to go to the potty?"

"Ivy!"

"Sorry!" She said. "I spend a lot of time with the twins, and you know how they are with the bathroom an-"

"I thought we were late."

"You're right! Let's go!" 

As they sped through the front door, Harry grabbed the letter off of the counter and put it in his pocket. 

****

"Sorry we're late," Ivy said as Ron opened their front door. "We had car trouble and-"

"Mhmm…" Ron interrupted, raising his eyebrow. "And where is your car?" 

"Er…" Ivy looked back at the empty driveway and said. "Okay, you caught us."

Ron gave a chuckled and allowed his two friends to walk through the door. 

"Hello Harry. Hey Ivy!" Hermione exclaimed from the couch. She was lying down and rubbing her enlarged stomach gently. 

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. "How're you?"

"I'm doing good," Hermione said. "I'll probably feel better when this child is out of me. One of the only things I will miss is Ron waiting on me hand and foot." 

"Very funny!" Ron yelled from the kitchen. "Dear, do you want tea?"  
"Yes," Hermione replied. She then turned back to Harry and Ivy and said, "We're thinking of names right now. What do you think of Francis?"

"For a girl or boy?" Ivy asked. 

"Either."

"I think it's okay," Harry said. "I mean, it's better than Bartholomew."

"True."

"How's Alexis?" Ivy asked, sipping the tea that Ron had placed on the coffee table. 

"She's doing okay. She's over at a friend's house now," Hermione explained. "Do you know Max's little girl? Courtney or something?"

"Yes, I believe I do," Ivy replied. 

"Well, she and Alexis are best friends and they're constantly going to sleepovers and such."

"How's Reese and Eve?" Ron asked. 

"We haven't heard from them yet," Ivy replied. 

"Wait," Harry said. He pulled the letter from his coat pocket and opened the envelope. The Hogwarts seal was on it. 

"That must be the letter telling you what Houses they're in," Ron said. "I remember my brothers getting them."

Harry nodded, and briefly wondered what the Durlseys had done when they received his letter. Probrably burned it… 

Harry broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter," He read aloud.

"We are happy to inform you that your children made it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry safely. Reese Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor. Eve Potter was sorted into Slyt-"

Harry's eyes grew wide, and then he fainted.

"Follow me," Snape said coldly. Professor Dumbledore had just dismissed the students, and Snape had been instructed to lead Eve to the Slytherin dormitory. The other students continued to stare as Eve stood up and followed Snape out the door. 

"Listen, just because you have a handicap, don't expect me to give you special treatment," Snape snapped. 

_I wasn't expecting you to_, Eve replied. _None of my other teachers did._

Snape snorted and continued walking. 

"When you get to your dorm, I expect you should change into something a little more conservative. Since it's the weekend you don't have to wear your robes-"

_Professor McGonnagal explained this to us yesterday_, Eve interrupted. 

"Well I'm telling you this now." Snape went onto explain about some more rules, and made a big point about detentions if she put one foot out of line. 

"I gave your father detentions and I sure as hell will give them to you," Snape said. Suddenly they came to the end of a tunnel. Eve arched her eyebrow and looked at the wall. 

"Tell me if this is too much for you to grasp," Snape sneered. "_Parsletongue_."

A door opened in the stone wall and Snape waved Eve in. 

It had a low ceiling, and the walls were painted dark green. There were pictures of some old guy hanging on the walls and over the fireplace. 

"Lunch is at twelve, dinner's at 6. Goodbye." Snape said, before snapping the door shut. The room was pretty empty. There were no students sitting in the chairs by the fire. Eve shivered slightly and looked around for her dormitory. She went down some stairs and found a room labeled 1st year Slytherin Girls. She walked down the hall a bit until she found a room labeled "6th Year Girls" and walked in. There were 5 four-poster beds with green sheets. Her trunk was sitting next to one of the beds in the corner. 

"Well, well, well," sneered a voice from behind Eve. She jumped and spun around. "If it isn't little Miss Potter." A thick necked, rather ugly girl was standing in the doorway. She had 3 other girls around her, and they were all sneering. 

_My name is Eve,_ she said coldly. The color of her words turned red. 

"Eve-Shmeve," said the girl, taking a step into the room. "What's the matter Eve? Cat got your tongue?" Some of the other girls laughed. 

Eve gave a sarcastic smile and turned back to her trunk. 

"What? You actually think we're going to allow you to sleep in here you freak?" spoke up a short, mousy girl in the back. 

_I wasn't aware that I needed your approval,_ Eve replied sarcastically. 

"Well, you do now, freak," sneered the first girl. Eve stood up straight and walked over to the girl. She was at least 5 inches taller than the girl, and she could see some of the other girls shrink away. She stared down at the girl and arched her lethal eyebrow into a perfect angle. 

__

I dare you to say that again, Eve said. _Go ahead… I dare you…_

The girl started to open her mouth, but then Eve glared coldly at her, and she snapped her mouth shut. 

_I'm sure that we will get along just fine, isn't that right?_ Eve continued, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Y-yes. Just fine," stuttered the girl. 

A_nd there will be no more of these disturbances, will there?_

"N-no!"

_What's your name?_

"Bridget Quinten."

_Eve Potter. _

The other girls nodded, except for one girl in the back, who started to giggle. 

"Shut up Jessamyn," snapped the Bridget. Jessamyn's mouth snapped shut and she stood silently. 

"Let's go," snapped Bridget. The other girls stepped to the side while Bridget went through the door first, and then they followed after her. The last girl out of the room was Jessamyn, but instead of following Bridget she turned and said, "Oh my god, that was so cool!"

__

Eve, who was starting to unpack various things from her trunk, said, What was? 

"How you scared Bridget! No one has ever intimidated her before, not even the teachers!" 

She bit her lip for a moment and then rushed forward and extended her hand. "I'm Jessamyn."

Eve stared at the hand for a moment and then shook it, _I'm Eve_. 

"We all know that," Jessamyn said, sitting down in the bed next to Eve's. "You're the only Potter ever to be put into Slytherin."

Eve groaned inwardly. _Don't remind me. My dad's going to be so ticked._

~*~

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Someone was gently slapping his face. Harry opened his eyes slightly and said, "Where am I?"

"We're still at Ron and Hermione's," Ivy said, leaning over Harry. "You were reading the letter from Hogwarts, and then when you got to the part about Eve, you-"

"Eve's in Slytherin," Harry croaked. Ivy frowned slightly, but Ron and Hermione gasped loudly. 

"She's in _Slytherin_!" Ron exclaimed. "But… how?!" Harry grabbed the letter again and continued to read. 

"It doesn't say anything about how!" Harry exclaimed angrily. "How the hell did she get in there!"

"Did you ever think that perhaps it would suit her best?" Ivy asked. "Sure, I don't know a lot about Hogwarts, but still!" 

"Ivy, Slytherin is the absolute worst House you could be in," Hermione said.   
"That's where Voldemort came from," Harry replied. 

"Well, our daughter is in there now, and there's nothing we can do about it," Ivy replied. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

*****

Eve placed a photo of her family on her bedside table, and Jessamyn watched in interest.   
"Who's that?" Jessamyn asked, pointing to her brother. 

__

That's Reese, an annoying git of a brother, Eve said_. He's only interested in girls and fighting._

"Aren't all guys?" Jessamyn snickered. 

_Well… yes,_ Eve said, cracking a smile_. But he also thinks that the only things girls are interested in are boys, clothes, and makeup._

"Aren't we?" Jessamyn asked, frowning. 

Eve arched her eyebrow again and replied, _No. There's much better things in life then just those things. _

"Such as…" 

__

Your career. If you're happy doing what you love, you don't need men. 

"I don't believe in that."  
_ I do. I don't need some man to come and mess up my dreams._

"Well, I don't really have a career, so I don't have to worry about it right now." 

Eve shrugged, and pulled her hedgehog out of her pocket. Jessamyn squealed at the sight of the hedgehog. 

"Ooh! It's so cute!" Jessamyn bounced off her bed and started to gently pat the hedgehog. It curled into a ball. "What's its name?"

_Doesn't have one_, Eve replied. She had never really been fond of naming animals "cute" names. 

"Can I name it?"

_I_ _don't care. Go ahead._

Jessamyn thought for a second and then said, "I'm going to name it Vacilly." 

__

Vacilly? That's an odd name.

"It's my brother's name. He's been missing for two months." Jessamyn suddenly got a sad look on her face. 

I'm sorry, Eve replied. 

"It's not your fault," Jessamyn sighed. "Besides, I'm sure the Ministry will find him soon."

_Yeah… the Ministry_, Eve snorted. Jessamyn didn't seem to notice the sarcasm. _Well, Vacilly it is then._

Jesamyn cracked a smile. 

Eve rooted around in her trunk once more and pulled out a large bag. 

"What's in there?" Asked Jessamyn.

Make-up, hair junk, Eve said, opening the bag to let her peek in. 

"I thought you never bothered with that sort of stuff," Jessamyn smirked. 

__

Just because I don't bother with men, doesn't mean that I don't' want to look good, Eve replied. 

__

Besides, my mom made me take all of these makeup classes and stuff. I wouldn't want to put those lessons to waste!   
Jessamyn laughed and said, "You're weird."

_Thank you. _

Jessamyn giggled again, and pulled Eve into another conversation.

"I hope Eve's okay," Erin said as she trudged up to Gryffindor Tower.   
"Who's Eve?" Asked another 4th year Gryffindor girl. 

"My niece."

"You have a niece?"

"Yes. She's my older brother's daughter."

"The one who got put in Slytherin?"

"Yep."   
The other girl scowled and said, "Wonder why she didn't go in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, me to."

"You do know about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, don't you?"

Erin thought for a moment and then said, "I believe that my dad told me about it once."

"Well… don't get too friendly with everyone in Slytherin," warned the girl. "They're traitorous, slimy worms. Everyone knows that. Oh! I'm not saying that all of them are-hey! Where're you going!?" 

Erin had started walking fast down the hall, and didn't stop until she had reached the tower. 

Ivy glanced at her watch for the hundredth time. She had been waiting to meet Celeste for almost an hour. She had tried to contact her on her earpiece, but she had only gotten static. They were supposed to have gone shopping, and she hadn't shown up!  
Ivy tapped on her watch to see if it was working, and then took one more look around the mall. No one was there.   
"Harry," Ivy said into her earpiece. 

"Yes?" Said her husband's voice in her ear. 

"Do you know where Celeste is? She hasn't turned up for our shopping date."

"No I don't, sweetie," Harry replied. "To tell you the truth, I don't think she's been in work for the past few days."

"That's bizarre," Ivy said. "I wonder where she is…"

_300 Miles away…_

Celeste blearily opened her eyes and looked around the small, cramped cell that she had been thrown into. She reached up and felt an enormous bump on her head and groaned. 

"Where the **** am I?" she said, unsteadily getting to her feet. She realized that one of her heels had been broken off, and her legs were scratched and bloody, as though she had been dragged. 

"Hello!?" She yelled. "Is anyone there? Help me!"

"There's no point in yelling," said another voice. "Don't waste your breath. It might be your last." 

Celeste glanced around the room, but no one was there. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" Celeste demanded. "I'm warning you! I'm an Agent from the Order of the Pheonix and I-"

"I don't give a damn," said the other voice. "Now, are you going to talk, or what?"

Celeste got a puzzled look on her face. "Talk about what?"

"I think you know what," said the voice. "Talk."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about," Celeste replied, trying to calm the tremble in her voice. "Just let me go, or you're going to be in big t-"

Suddenly, there was a flash of metal, and Celeste fell to the ground, dead. 


	6. Death and Detentions

A

A.N. PPPPLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE review!!!!!!!!! I love to read your reviews!!!!!! Pretty please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Gets down on hands and knees and begs* 

Malena

Harry sat down later that evening to write a letter to his children.

Dear Eve and Reese, 

How do you like Hogwarts? I heard that you got into Slytherin, Eve. 

I need to tell you that I was almost put in Slytherin when I was sorted too.

I just hope you're making friends and that you're staying out of trouble-

_Yeah right_, thought Harry.

Anyway, how are you liking your classes? Is Professor Trelawny there? 

If any of you are taking her class, remember to make your homework as 

sad and depressing as possible. If you do it that way, you'll definitely 

get an A. 

Your mother and I miss you very much and-

"Daddy! Can we write something?" said Mackenzie, coming up to the desk and looking at the letter. 

Harry handed her the pencil, and gave one to Maxine too. Mere seconds later the paper had been scribbled on and there were various stick people waving. There was also a messy border, and Harry had to struggle to find space to write, _We love you! Dad, Mom, and Mackenzie and Maxine. _

After Maxine had licked the envelope, Harry Molecularized to the Owl post office (since Hedwig had died years before) and sent the letter. 

He had just arrived home, when someone contacted him over his earpiece. 

It was Sphinx. 

"Potter, you'd better get down here."

"Why?"

"It's important. Just get your ass down here." 

Harry yelled that he was going out again and walked through the door labeled Order of the Phoenix.

Harry walked into Sphinx's office five minutes after he left. There were a number of people walking around and talking quietly. 

"Why'd you call me?" Harry asked, walking up to Sphinx's desk. 

"Follow me," Sphinx said. She walked over to a Transporter and said, "Crime scene 9048." 

Harry followed her through the Transporter, and instantly appeared in a dark forest. There were a bunch of Agents from the Order of the Phoenix there too. Harry saw some taking pictures of something. 

"Potter, I need you to ID someone," Sphinx said. She beckoned him over to where the people were taking pictures. Harry recoiled slightly when he saw a body lying on the ground under a sheet. He had always been semi-queasy about dead human bodies. 

"Do you know who this is Potter?" Sphinx asked, motioning down to the body. Harry slowly leaned down and pulled the sheet off of the body's face. He grimaced as he noticed the bruised face, and the head that had been nearly slashed off of the body. 

"How the hell did this happen?" Harry asked, eyeing the crusted blood on her neck and tangled in her hair. 

"Just ID the body, Potter." 

Harry looked at the face and then recognized her.

"Celeste!" he gasped. "But… how-why-who-" 

"That is all, Potter," Sphinx replied. "You may return to your home." Harry took one last look at the mangled body before he disappeared with a _ping_. 

~*~

It was 2:13 a.m. and Eve was still awake. She hadn't been able to sleep lately. She had talked to Reese, Erin, and Josh the day before, and they were all having the time of their lives. Eve, on the other hand, was not having it so easy. She couldn't get through her portrait hole until someone else came and spoke the password. One time she had gone on a late night walk and she had to wait two hours until someone arrived to open the door. Professor Dumbledore had promised to do something about it, but he hadn't so far. 

The other girls in Eve's dorm didn't talk to her, except for Jessamyn. However, whenever Bridget or another girl was around, Jessamyn acted as though she had nothing to do with Eve. Not exactly what you call the best friendship… 

All of this had happened, and Eve hadn't even started classes yet! Eve rolled these thoughts around in her head until she eventually fell asleep…

"Look, there's that freak."

"What's her name again?"

"I don't know, but she's Harry Potter's child."

"I wonder if she can get me his autograph."

"We should ask one of the normal _kids_ for that." Eve ignored the comments that followed her everywhere she went. She was busy looking for her first class, Transfiguration. 

Professor McGonnagal was sitting behind the desk.

"Hello Miss Potter," Professor McGonnagal said. "Are you adjusting." Eve shrugged and went to a desk at the very back of the classroom. Professor McGonnagal eyed her warily before going to back to grading the rolls of parchment scattered on her desk. A few minutes later the other sixth year Slytherins and the sixth year Hufflepuffs walked in. Eve was too busy searching her bag for her Transfiguration book to notice the whispers and comments. 

Jessamyn nonchalantly sat down next to Eve and slipped her a note.

**Are you okay? You look tired. - JM**

Eve loaded up her quill and scribbled, **I am tired. I only slept 3 hours last night**. 

**Poor you.-JM**

"Class," said Professor McGonnagal, standing up. "In case you haven't noticed, we have a new member of this class. Eve Potter, will you please stand up." Eve rolled her eyes and followed McGonnagal's orders. 

"Everyone, this is Eve Potter. Eve, do you like to read?" Eve slowly nodded her head. "Do you like to play sports?" Nod. "Do you-"

_I like dueling, skiing, taking pictures, hanging out with my friends-_

"What friends?" muttered a girl.

__

-Going shopping, drawing, listening to music, and sleeping, Eve said. Professor McGonnagal looked slightly shocked, and Eve said, _Sorry for interrupting, but at the speed you were asking questions we would have been here all day._

Eve sat down again, and the other students snickered. Professor McGonnagal pursed her lips and said, "Okay, on with the lesson."

Jessamyn and Eve had been partnered up to try and turn a porcupine into an owl. Professor McGonnagal had asked Eve if she was able to do spells. Everyone laughed and Eve coldly said that she could. Professor McGonnagal was still a bit wary around her, and told her that if she needed any help to be sure to ask her. 

"Jeez," Jessamyn whispered. "I've never seen McGonnagal be that nice to a Slytherin before."

"She new my dad," Eve said shortly. She raised her wand and flicked it, not bothering to say the incantation that she had been told to. There was a puff of green smoke and the porcupine instantly turned into an owl. 

"Wow," said Jessamyn. 

Eve returned the porcupine back to its normal state and said, _Okay, your turn_.

Jessamyn rolled up her sleeves, bit her lip, and said something. There was an enormous explosion and black smoke engulfed the room. Students were screaming, and Professor McGonnagal was setting off several fireworks to try and get their attention. Eve flicked her wand and the smoke instantly started to clear. 

"Oh no…" Jessamyn said. Her desk had disappeared. And all that was left was a pile of ashes. The porcupine was no where to be seen. "Not again."

"Jessamyn! Eve!" said Professor McGonnagal yelled. "Detention!"

What!? 

"You heard me! Both of you detention!"

"She shouldn't have to take a detention! It was my fault!" Jessamyn said, leaning down and flicking her wand to clean up the ashes. Instead they caught fire. 

Eve quickly put it out with water from her wand, and looked up to find Professor McGonnagal glaring at them. 

"I don't care! Now both of you, clean up this mess!'

Eve sighed and started to clean up the ashes, conjuring up a broom and a dustpan. 

"And both of you will see me after class so we can arrange your detentions…" 

~*~

Ivy was sobbing hard into her pillow. She had just received the news. Her best friend was dead. She had known Celeste since she was five years old. She remembered all of the times that they had gone shopping, and to parties, and…

Ivy gave another loud sob and didn't notice as the door opened and two little figures came walking in.

"Mommy," said Maxine's concerned voice. "What's wrong?"

"A good friend of * sob* Mommy's went away," Ivy said. 

"Won't you be able to see your friend again?" Mackenzie asked, climbing onto the bed. 

"No sweetie," Ivy said softly. "She's gone forever." 

"Who, Mommy?" Maxine asked, following her sister onto the bed. 

Ivy's eyes filled with tears again and she said, "Celeste." 

"Where did Auntie Celeste go?" Asked Mackenzie, frowning. 

Even though Ivy and Harry had explained death to the two twins, but she didn't think that they really understood it.

"She's gone to heaven, sweetie," Ivy said. Ivy looked back on what she just said, and realized that Celeste probably had done too many naughty things to go to heaven, but…

"Can we visit her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ivy bit her lip. 

"Auntie Celeste is dead, isn't she?" Maxine said. Ivy looked at her daughter, her curly brown hair was hanging messily around her face. 

Ivy nodded, and Maxine and Mackenzie started crying. Ivy pulled them both under the covers of the bed with her, and held them until they stopped crying and fell asleep. 

Harry, carrying his car keys in his mouth, and holding to grocery bags with his hands, telekinetically opened the front door. He dumped the bags on the counter and put his keys on the counter. It was unusually quiet that day. Harry would normally arrive home to the sounds of happiness, but today there was only silence. 

After Harry had put the groceries away he started up the stairs, searching for his family. 

Harry pushed the door of his and Ivy's bedroom open, and saw the twins and his wife lying peacefully on the bed. He smiled for a second, and then started to close the door. 

CREAK!

Harry winced at the sound, and saw Ivy's eyes open slowly. 

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'll let you get back to sleep-"

"No, it's okay," Ivy said, yawning. "I would probably have to get up soon anyway. My arm's falling asleep." She motioned to Maxine, who was sprawled on her mother's arm. Ivy gently slipped the arm out from under her daughter and followed her husband down to the kitchen. 

She sat at the table with her head in her hands while Harry made her a cup of coffee. 

"Do they know who did it yet?" Ivy muttered as Harry placed the steaming liquid in front of her. 

Harry hesitated before saying, "They're no closer to finding out who it was than the last time you asked me." 

Ivy sighed and sipped her coffee. 

"Do you think it has something to do with Voldemort?" Ivy asked suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "He's been dead for a while. There hasn't been Death Eater activity in over 16 years. Why would it have to do with Voldemort?"

Ivy shrugged. 

"Besides, Voldemort and his supporters never killed liked that. They always used spells." 

Ivy nodded. 

"Don't worry, dear," Harry said, leaning over and pulling Ivy into his arms. "I'm sure that they'll find who did it soon…"

Reese jogged down the hall, searching for his next class. He held up his schedule and looked around for the Charms classroom. 

"Where on earth is it?" Reese said, looking around. He started to open a door, but it wouldn't budge. 

"I don't need this now!" he growled, yanking on the door handle. 

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice from behind him. 

"I'm trying to get this damn door open!" Reese said angrily. He turned and then found himself staring straight into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was enchanted by them, and only moved when a hand waved in front of his eyes. 

"Hellooooo? Are you there?" said the voice, who belonged to a girl. Reese blinked and said, "Eh… yeah! I'm here. Sorry…"

"I was going to say that this door is actually not a door," said the girl. "What's your next class?"

"Ch-charms," Reese replied. 

"Go down that corridor and make a right." She said. "Bye." She quickly walked away. 

"Wait!" He called after her. "What's your name?"

The girl turned a corner, and Reese ran after her. He came around the same corner, and found that the girl had disappeared. Reese stared for a moment before he heard-

DING! DING! DI-

"Oh crap," Reese curse and ran down the corridor. 

Eve was _not_ having a good day. So far she had been practically ignored by 3 of her teachers, and the other 3 treated her like a three year old. 

"Where would _you_ like to sit?" Professor Trelawney had asked, doing some strange form of sign language and speaking very loud. 

_The back is fine_, Eve said, thinking that it would be better not to make some snide comment at that moment. 

She had spent the rest of the lesson doodling and trying not to fall asleep. 

Now she was going down to dinner, and had almost found her way there when she ran into Professor Snape. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter," sneered Professor Snape. "Why are you wandering around at this time of night-"

_It's 6:30_, Eve said, glancing at her watch. 

Professor Snape scowled and said, "I was going to say, why are you wondering around when you should be serving your detention."

__

I thought the detention wasn't till 8! Eve exclaimed. 

"Well you thought wrong. I need you two now. Get to the dungeon." Eve slowly turned away from Snape and walked down to the dungeons. Jessamyn was already there.

_Did you know that they changed the time?_ Eve asked. 

"Yes, Professor McGonnagal told me," Jessamyn said. Eve shrugged and turned as Professor Snape walked in. 

"You two will be putting the contents of these barrels into jars. Of course, I don't need the whole toad, only the livers, so you'll have to dissect them… Anyway, the jars are on the shelves. I'll be back in two hours, you should be done by then." Professor Snape then glared at the two of them. "Potter, Malfoy, stay out of trouble."

Snape then turned, his black robes billowing after him. 

"What a jackass," Jessamyn muttered after Snape had left. "Come on, we'd better get started."

Eve didn't budge. She just stared at Jessamyn.

"What's wrong?" 

_What did he say your last name was?_ Eve asked slowly. 

"Malfoy. My name is Jessamyn Malfoy. Why do you ask?" 

A.N. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Family battles

A

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to post! I've had homework and other stuff to do!!!! thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! It really means a lot to me!!!! This story is dedicated to Seeker_2000 who is a wonderful author and an even better friend!!!!!! 

Malena

Eve's mouth dropped open. 

"What's the matter with you?" Jessamyn asked, giving Eve an odd look.

__

Do you know how much our parents hated each other, Jessamyn? Eve hissed. 

"Call me Jess."

What?

"Well, Jessamyn can be annoying to say over and over again and-"

__

I don't care about that right now! Eve snapped. Do you know how much our-

"Yes! Yes, I know!" Jess exclaimed. "But that was OUR DADS! Not US!"

__

Do you know how ticked my dad is going to be when he finds out that I am friends with a MALFOY!? 

"Who cares what he thinks," Jess muttered. "He hasn't friggin' seen my father since they were in school together." 

Eve threw up her hands in exasperation and went over to one of the barrels that were standing around the dungeon.

She lifted the lid off of one of them and held her nose. A horrible stench came out of it and it made Eve's eyes water. She dropped the lid and pointed her wand at her nose. A few sparks came out of her wand and hit her in the nose.

"What was that?" Jess asked. 

__

It's so I can't smell anything, Eve explained. She conjured up gloves and lifted the lid again. 

__

Uck, Eve said, looking into the barrel. _Pickled dragon hearts. _

"Cool!" Jess exclaimed, jogging over. She pulled the lid off of another barrel. "Here are those toads that Snape told us about. Do you want to dissect them, or should I?"

__

Er… you can, Eve said. She reached into the barrel with the dragon's heart and pulled one out. She then picked up a jar and dropped it in there. It made a sickening _splunk_ when it reached the bottom. 

"Ew! This one's missing its head!" Jess exclaimed. Eve made a snort of disgust and went back to jarring the dragon hearts. 

~*~

"Run!" Gasped Vernon Dursley as he tried to keep the door shut. An incredible force was pushing against it. Petunia and Dudley Dursley got up from the table and started toward the backdoor of their house on Number four Privet Drive. Dudley waddled as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, for he hadn't lost a lot of weight ever since he started that diet when he was 14.   
"Run Duddy!" Petunia cried, pushing him through the backdoor, just as the front door was blown to bits. Vernon fell to the ground, covered in splinters of wood. 

"No! Get out of here!" He yelled. "Get out!" Whatever it was that had forcefully entered the house, stared down at the man on the ground. He muttered something under his breath and Vernon lay there thrashing, his hands and legs tied, and another cloth was over his mouth to muffle his cries. 

"That should hold you," hissed a voice. The Thing turned and walked through the house to the back door. Petunia was trying to push Dudley through the gate. As the Thing started to walk towards them Petunia managed to squish Dudley through the gate. They had started running again, but had only gone so far before Dudley tripped and fell heavily to the ground. 

"Get up Dudley!" Shrieked Petunia. She attempted to pull Dudley to his feet, but gave up and started running again. The Thing took no notice to the 36 year old man who was trying desperately to get back on his feet, like a bug that had been flipped over. 

Petunia gave another shriek and ran as fast as her skinny legs could. Several lights turned on in the houses as she gave another cry. The Thing was following closely behind her. 

"Help me! Someone please!" She shrieked. The Thing extracted a gnarled hand from inside its cloak and pointed his finger at the fleeing woman. Petunia Dursley felt a tingling in her legs and then they went limp, crumbling beneath her. She screamed again and tried to pull herself away from the Thing that was getting closer and closer…. 

A second later someone peered out of their windows, at the very spot that Petunia Dursley had been, and saw nothing but grass that had been pulled up as though someone was trying to cling to it so not to be dragged away. And all was quiet… 

~*~

Harry and Ivy awoke to a loud WHOO-ing sound. Ivy nearly screamed when she saw an enormous owl sitting next to her on the bed. 

"Get that thing off the bed!" She cried. Harry groggily reached over and took the letter that was tied to the leg and pulled it off. The owl clicked its beak and flew through the open window. 

Ivy sank back into her pillows and said, "Who's it from Harry?"

"It's from the kids," Harry said, tearing open the envelope and starting to read aloud. 

Dear Mom and Dad,

School is going okay. I've already gotten a detention and Reese has lost 10 points for Gryffindor. You must be _sooooo_ proud of us. Anyway, your brother and sister are fine. Josh keeps saying how he might try out for the Quidditch team, but I don't think he's actually going to.

-Am too!

-Am not.

Well, I'm okay. The other girls in my dorm pretty much ignore me, and I ignore them. I have made on friend though. Her name is Jessamyn and I think you went to school with her father, Draco or something. 

I hope you and mom are okay! 

Love, 

Eve

Harry gaped at the paper. 

"What's the matter?" Ivy asked.

"She's friends with Jessamyn Malfoy!" Harry said. "My worst enemy's child!"

"I thought Voldemort was your worst enemy," Ivy moaned.

"He's my worst _alive_ enemy."

"Well, when was the last time you saw him?" 

"Er…" Harry thought back. 

"Not for a while, eh?" Ivy said, bumping her shoulder against Harry's.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Ivy put her mouth near Harry's ear and said, "I suggest that you go meet Draco Malfoy." 

Harry groaned. 

"For our daughter," Ivy said firmly. Harry groaned again and Ivy dug her nails into his back.

"OUCH! All right! I'll talk to him!" Harry rubbed his back and got out of the bed, mumbling under his breath. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Harry muttered to himself. He glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time and sighed. 

"Mr. Malfoy will be right with you," spoke up a witch that was sitting behind a desk. Harry sat down in a chair and looked around the drab waiting room. There were paintings on the wall of some old wizards and witches, and a beach scene. Harry picked up a magazine and started to flicked through it, as the door to Harry's right opened and Draco Malfoy walked out.

His hair was slightly longer, and brushed away from his face. His face resembled his father, but he had bags under his eyes and his eyes had changed. They weren't as gray, and they had a look of constant worry in them.

"Potter!" He exclaimed, a familiar scowl appearing on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Er…" Harry said. "Could we go someplace a little more private." Draco glared at Harry before motioning for him to go into his office. Harry sat down in a chair and Draco sat behind a desk that was covered in papers.

"Potter, I didn't know you were going door to door now," Draco said smugly. "What are you selling? Muggle food processors?"

"Ha ha ha, Malfoy," Harry spat. "It's not like I wanted to be here anyway, my wife talked me into it."

"Wa-push!" Malfoy said, making a motion like he was cracking a whip. "Honestly Potter, I thought you could make your own decisions."

"Shut the hell up," Harry snapped. "I'm not here to fight with you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm here to talk about your daughter." Malfoy's face paled slightly.

"What the hell do you want to know about her," Draco spat. "Planning on doing a scientific study?"

"No, I-"

"Get out of my office," Malfoy said. 

"Draco! Listen to me for a second!" Harry barked. "As you probably know my daughter has gone to Hogwarts for a scientific study-" Draco snorted. "-And you probably also know that she was put in Slytherin."

"No Potter, I had no idea. It was only all over the newspapers," Draco said sardonically. "Is there any point to this conversation?"

"Well, our daughters are in the same dorm room, and, well… they've become friends." Harry winced at what he had just said. 

Draco's eyes got wide and he said, "What?"

"You heard me," Harry spat.

"A Malfoy is the friend of a Potter?" Draco replied coldly. "That's impossible."

"Are you saying my daughter is a liar," Harry snapped. 

"Well look at the role model she had in her life," Draco spat back. 

"Look Malfoy," Harry said, standing up and positioning himself a foot away from Draco. "I came here to make amends. For our daughters. If you don't want to, fine by me. I'll leave. I'm just trying to reassure my daughter that I'm not going to show public hostility to her friend's father!"

Draco didn't reply. He just sort of gaped at Harry.

"Do we have a deal?" Harry asked. He held out his hand. Draco stared uncertainly for a second and then gave it a quick shake. Harry turned around and started to walk out the door when a floorboard unexpectedly raised up and he stumbled to avoid faling.

"Goodbye Potter," Malfoy laughed. "Have a nice _trip_, see you next _fall_!" 

"Oh grow up," Harry said. He walked out the door and said, "Damn Malfoys…"

~*~

"Black!" Yelled a short, chubby man by the name of Ernest Toppanary. "You're needed." Sirius Black threw down his quill and said, "What happened?" 

"It doesn't matter!" Ernest barked. "Just take this card and get out there!" Sirius took the Mission Card that was clenched in Ernest's hand and left through a Transporter. 

A second later Sirius found himself in a black forest. None of the birds chirped, and there was no sound. Sirius stared around uneasily. Ever since he had joined the Order of the Phoenix about 14 years ago he had never been anywhere like this before. There was no smell, no sound, and he could see hardly anything. Sirius pulled his sunglasses out of his cloak pocket and put them on, setting them to night-vision. Sirius found himself standing in front of an enormous tree. He turned and saw that he was in a circle of trees, with a Transporter that had been placed here. 

"Uh… Ernest?" Sirius said into his microphone. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"We had a report of a dead body in these parts. I want you to check it out," The other line went dead. 

"Oh, that was so descriptive," he said. He looked around some more, and pushed away some of the bushes that were standing in his way of an overgrown path. He walked along the path, searching everywhere for the dead body. 

There was a loud screeching noise, and Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin. He had a bad feeling about this place. The hairs on his neck pricked up as he heard a rustling behind him. He turned and pulled out his wand, ready to attack anything that tried to hurt him. There was another rustling in a nearby bush and Sirius hit the bush with a Killing Curse. The bush was blown away, and on the ground lay a white bunny, stiff as a board and dead. 

"Whoops," Sirius said. He started to turn away when he saw something on the rabbit's fur. Blood. "What the-" Sirius crouched down beside the dead animal and touched where the blood was. The animal hadn't been wounded (prior to Sirius attacking it) this was something else's blood. Sirius looked around again and saw something laying ten feet away. He slowly walked over to it, raising his wand above his head and saying, "_Lumos_!" 

The feeble wand light revealed what the gloom of the trees had hidden. A female's body was sprawled on the ground. Sirius could barely tell if it was a female, for the body was so mangled and torn apart that he wasn't even sure if it was human! He shrank back as he saw the scratches on her arms and face, and the blood stained shirt and neck. Sirius could see a metal object poking out of her chest. 

"Ernest," Sirius hissed into his earpiece. "I found the body. I think you'd better send some other people down here. Now."


	8. Bodies

A 

A.N. * grrrr….* durn ff.net. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! Keep up the good work and I really love to read them!!!!!!!!!! THANX A BUNCH!!!!!!!

Malena

Draco Malfoy sighed as he pushed open the door to his house. It was deserted, and there was a note on the counter from his wife, saying that she had gone out. Draco tossed his cloak on the couch and collapsed into a giant leather chair that sat in front of the fireplace. He closed his eyes and reminisced on the day's events. The day had started off bad. He had been late for work, and spilled coffee on his robes. During lunch he rushed back to his house and changed. He had been yelled at by his boss, and to make matters worse he had gotten a letter from his daughter. The failure. The one who wasn't good at anything. The one who was so similar to him. The one who wasn't missing… And to make matters worse, Potter had shown up and proposed that they become friends. Well, not exactly _friends_, but to act generally nice around each other. 

Draco sighed and opened his eyes again. One of the House-Elves had lit a fire, and on top of the mantelpiece there were a series of pictures, all in gold frames. There was a picture of Draco and his wife, Pansy Parkinson. They had broken up in Draco's seventh year, because the girl from the Order of the Phoenix, named Celeste, was just too tempting. They had gone out for a year or so, until Celeste had gotten bored with Draco and left him. About 12 months later when Draco had returned from work he found Celeste in the house with a baby in her hands. She thrust the baby into his arms and said that it was his. Then she left. Celeste never exactly was the motherly type. Draco hadn't seen her since she had left the baby. 

It had been hard for Draco to care for the baby by himself. He had no preparation in caring for a child. He named the boy Vacilly, after a cousin, and got help whenever he could. The only real reason he had gotten back together with Pansy and married her was so she could help with Vacilly. Then, two months ago, Vacilly had disappeared suddenly. He had never come home from his job…

Draco jumped as the door opened and Pansy came in.

"Hello," Draco said. "How're you?"

"Fine," Pansy said. "You look tired, dear. Rough day?"

"Yeah, a bit of one." 

"Why don't you go lie down," Pansy said. 

"All right," Draco replied. 

He walked up to their bedroom. There were flowery blankets on their bed, and Draco wrinkled his nose. He despised flowery things, and Pansy knew it. He sighed, pulled the blankets off and collapsed onto the bed. 

~*~

"Squeak! Squeak!" Eve opened up her eyes, and found her hedgehog staring at her. Eve jumped and picked her hedgehog up, putting him on her bedside table. Eve looked at her watch and saw that it was five o'clock. She inwardly moaned and rolled over. The hedgehog started squeaking again, and Eve couldn't fall asleep. She finally picked the hedgehog up, got dressed, and went downstairs. 

The Common Room was deserted except for a few people who had fallen asleep while doing their homework. Eve was sure that Professor McGonnagal would take points away for the drool that had escaped from their lips and had settled on their parchment. 

Eve Summoned her own homework and worked on it for a bit, until the Common Room started filling up and she got irritated of all the glares she was getting from her fellow classmates. She went back up to the dorm and waited for Jess so they could go to breakfast. Jess had finally abandoned her old group, and was now sitting with Eve at the nearly empty part of the table. 

Reese, Josh, and Erin had stopped by the table for a small chat. Josh had decided to try out for Quidditch, and the tryouts were that weekend. Erin was having trouble with Professor Snape, for he constantly picked on her during class. Eve and Jess told them about the detention that they had served. 

At ten minutes before their first class Jess and Eve got up to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Paul and Jerry, the two boys who had earned the title "pimp", get up from the other end of the table. Eve and Jess were walking past them Paul reached out. 

__

What the-

Eve jumped and turned around. Paul was standing there with a "You know I got what you need" look on his face. 

__

Did you just touch my ass? Eve asked. A smile crept onto Jerry's face. _I just asked you a question._

"Why? Did you like it?" Paul asked. By this time the whole school was watching. The teachers were staring in disbelief of what Paul had done, but none of them had made any real moves to stop it. 

Eve glared at the boy, before a smile spread slowly on her face. She silkily walked up to Paul, molding one of her hands around the back of Paul's head. She put her face about an inch away from him, staring him in the eye and batting her lashes. As she moved her face slightly closer, acting as if she was going to kiss him, she brought her knee up hard. The look on Paul's face was priceless, a look of intense pain and awe of what Eve had just done. He collapsed to his knees. 

_Does that answer your question_? Eve said, a sugary sweet look on her face. Then she turned on her heel and walked away from the boy on the ground. Several of the other students had either looked on in horror or burst out laughing.  
"Oh my god," Jess said, putting her hand over her mouth. "We're so sorry-"

_I'm not!_ Eve said as she walked out of the Great Hall. Jess ran after her. 

When they were out of hearing distance of the Great Hall, Jess burst into fits of giggles. 

"That was so funny!" Jess laughed. "Oh, and if you didn't hear, McGonnagal took 30 points away from Slytherin."

__

I don't care, it was worth it! Eve said. _No man touches me unless I want him to._

Jess snorted. "Things don't exactly work that way around here."

__

Well, they do for me.

~*~

****

ATTACK AT PRIVET DRIVE! WOMAN STILL MISSING!

That was the headline on the Daily Mail, a Muggle newspaper. Sirius skimmed through the article, glancing for key clues, but there were none. They didn't even give the woman's name. Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"Black!" Barked a voice. "What are you doing!" Sirius cracked a smile and looked up, for he recognized the voice. 

"How you doing Harry?" Sirius asked, watching as his godson walked through the door. 

Harry grinned back and said in mock anger, "Why aren't you working!" 

"Ha, ha, ha," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing one of his eyes. "I've been investigating a death of a woman, and I think I found a lead on who it is." 

Sirius threw the newspaper over to Harry. Harry opened it and his eyes got wide. 

"Privet drive!" He gasped.   
"Yeah… so?" Sirius asked. "Got a friend there?"

"That's where my aunt and uncle live. Well, they did the last time I checked… of course, that was about 21 years ago. They might have moved."

"Perhaps you should come to the morgue and see if you can identify the body. Of course… she's pretty mangled. You might not be able to recognize her." 

Harry slowly nodded. They both disappeared with a _ping_.

"You will be partnering up for this potion," Hissed Professor Snape as he glared around the room. "I will be partnering you." 

There were groans from all around the room, and Eve rolled her eyes in dislike. Whenever Snape chose their partners she always ended up with Bridget or Bridget's annoying boyfriend. 

Snape started pairing them off. Jess got paired with a Hufflepuff girl named Yolanda. Thankfully, Bridget got paired with her boyfriend, so Eve wouldn't have to sit with neither of them. 

"Ah yes," Snape said as he walked over to Eve. "Our little juvenile delinquent. Potter, you will be partnering…hmm…. Holtstein." 

Eve turned to where Snape was pointing. Holtstein was a Hufflepuff boy, with bleached blond hair and dull brown eyes. He looked bored as he drummed his fingers lazily on the countertop. 

"Holtstein!" Barked Snape. "You're partnering Potter." Holtstein jumped slightly and looked around the room at Eve. He sighed, got all of his stuff together and moved over to where Eve was sitting. 

"Hey," he said quietly as he stood next to Eve. Eve gave a short wave and turned back to her ingredients. 

"Not exactly the talkative type, are you?" He said. Eve arched an eyebrow. 

_Look, I know you don't want to be here. Neither do I. You don't have to make small talk to try and make the time go faster,_ Eve said, dumping some crushed beetles into the cauldron. 

"Whoa! I never said any of that!" He said, raising his arms defensively. "What makes you think that?"  
_ Well, every other person I worked with thought that,_ Eve said, shrugging. _I guess you're just different_. 

"I guess you're right," he said, smiling. Eve turned back to the cauldron, and continued cutting up roots. 

"I saw what you did during breakfast."

__

Yeah, I think everyone did.

"Personally, I was thinking about touching your butt. I kinda changed my mind after that," he joked. 

Eve snorted. _Very funny._

He gave a short laugh. "I'm Breck." 

_Eve_. 

Breck extended his hand, but Eve just stared. 

"What's the matter? Never hear of a handshake before?" Eve reached over and pulled a bit of salamander liver off of his glove. 

"Oh. Whoops!"

Eve flung the liver at Bridget, and it hit her in the back of the head. While she was looking around for who threw the offending object, Eve shook Breck's hand. 

_Nice to meet you._

"You should have finished putting in your ingredients now," Snape barked. Eve and Breck looked down at the pile of ingredients that were still waiting to be added into the potion. They hurriedly dumped them into the cauldron and walked off to wash their hands. 

~*~

Sirius pulled out the drawer like thing that held the body. He pulled the sheet back a bit and revealed the woman's mangled face. Harry backed away in disgust. 

"Is that her?" Sirius asked, avoiding looking at the body. 

"Yes," Harry said, concentrating hard on a spot on the wall. "W-what happened to her?"

"We don't know yet," Sirius said, covering the body and pushing the drawer back in. "That's not all. We found another body."

"What?" Harry said urgently. "Where?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Somewhere in Asia. I wasn't called for that job. They said that the body was totally unrecognizable. The heart was ripped out…"

"Sirius, stop," Harry whispered. "I don't want to know anymore." 

Sirius looked over at Harry sharply. 

"Do you know if these murders are linked?" Harry said timidly. 

"We believe they are… but we don't know who did it," Sirius replied, still looking at Harry seriously. "Do you know anything about who would do this?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. No idea at all…"

***

"And then the demon called out, "I want your tongue…'" Said Alexis, holding the light of her wand near her face so it cast bizarre shadows everywhere.   
Several of the other girls at that slumber party hugged their blankets tighter and glanced around the dark room. 

"Then the demon turned to the other girl and called out, 'I want your neck!'" 

Suddenly there was a scratching noise at one of the windows and all of the girls squealed and dove into their sleeping bags. 

"You weirdos, it's just the tree hitting the window," Alexis said, pointing to a giant oak tree outside. There was another gust of wind and the tree's branches scratched against the window. 

"A-are you sure?" Asked Courtney. Courtney was Max's daughter, and was afraid of almost everything. 

"Positive," Alexis said. 

"So, there's no demons?" Asked Mary, another girl at the slumber party. 

"Nope."

"Good," said Ally, coming out of her sleeping bag again. 

"Okay, on with the story," Alexis said, holding up her wand again.

It was almost midnight. Alexis's parents, Ron and Hermione, were already asleep downstairs. Alexis had convinced the other girls to stay awake and tell ghost stories.

"And then the-" Alexis stopped abruptly. She turned toward the window. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Asked Courtney. 

"That sound."

"That's not funny Alexis," Courtney whimpered. Alexis got up and opened the window. A faint mewing sound came from outside. 

"I think it's Tabs," Alexis said, talking about her kitten. "He must be outside." Alexis started to climb out the window, but she was pulled back by Mary. 

"What do you think your doing!?" She gasped.

"I'm going to get my cat!" Alexis replied. She pulled out of Mary's grasp and climbed out the window. She climbed onto the tree and jumped down from the branches. 

"Tabs!" She called. "Tabs! Where are you?" 

The meows had stopped, and only the sound of the wind could be heard. 

"Alexis! Get back up here!" 

"Come back! I'm scared!"

Alexis ignored them and started to call out her cat's name again. There was a rustling in the bushes ahead.   
"Tabs! Come out of those bushes," Alexis said. She started toward the bushes.

Courtney had frantically started pulling on Mary's sleeve. 

"Come on! Get back up here!" Mary was yelling. "Courtney! Stop it!" Courtney continued to tug on the sleeve. "What is wron-" Mary turned and saw why Courtney was trying to get her attention. Sitting in the open doorway was Tabs, licking his paw. 

"What the-" Mary gasped. She turned back to the window and called, "Alexis! Don't-" 

Alexis was already moving the bushes away to look through them. Nothing was there. 

"Alexis! Get back up here!" Courtney yelled. "Tabs is up here!"   
"What? Okay. I'll be right up. Move away from the window so I can get through." 

As Alexis started to climb the tree again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around, she gave a scream of terror that pierced through the silence of the night.


	9. The Prison

A 

A.N. Thank you to all TEN of u who reviewed!!!!!!!! Anyway, things are going to get weird REALLY REALLY REALLY fast. You might not understand it all at first, but trust me, it'll all come together. The scenes change often in this chapter, so watch out!!!! Please R/R!!!

Malena

Harry was sitting on his sofa, reading his newspaper when his wife called him into the bedroom. She pulled him inside and kissed him. 

"What's all this about?" Harry asked when he surfaced for air. "Is this why you let Mum and Dad look after the twins today?"

"I've got good news," she said with a sly smile. 

"And what news would this be?"

"I'm pregnant. Again." Harry felt as though he had won the lottery. He was frozen in shock and wonderment, and only realized that he was standing there with his mouth hanging open when Ivy waved her hand in front of his face. 

"Earth to Harry!" She said. Harry snapped out of it and kissed Ivy and hugged her. 

"Are you all right? Do you need anything? Are you sure?!" Harry asked eagerly. "Here, sit down!" Ivy sat down on the bed and said, "Harry I'm fine! Honestly, I thought you didn't get this excited anymore."

"At least I didn't faint."  
"Well, that's a first. I remember when I told you about Reese you-"

"I seriously don't think we need to talk about that," Harry said, taking his wife's hands in his. He was about to say something else, but he got a call over his earpiece. 

"Yes? Ron! Ro-ron! Slow down! I- what?" Harry's eyes got wide. "We'll be right there."

  
Harry and Ivy ran as fast as they could to the nearest Transporter. 

"Ron Weasleys house," Harry gasped as he walked through the door. He burst into the room and found 10 or so other agents milling around the house and yard. Ivy and Harry hurried into the living room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, hugging each other, tears running down both of their faces. 

"Ron…" Harry said, "What happened?"

"Alexis was kidnapped," Ron said. "She…. She was just…" Ron broke off and clutched Hermione to him tighter. "Why would anyone do this? She's just a little girl!"

"Hey, I'm sure that we'll find her," Harry said, crouching down next to the two of them. "You've got the best organization on your side. We'll find her Ron." Ron nodded. 

"Mr. Weasley," an agent came over with a clipboard and a pen in her hand. "We need to ask you some questions- I'm sorry? What?" The woman was interrupted by a voice coming over her earpiece. "You…. What? Okay, we'll be right there." 

The Agent turned back to Ron and Hermione and said, "They found her…"

~*~

Eve wrinkled her nose and turned back to her bubbling cauldron. Breck laughed slightly.

"Not the most delicious looking thing in the world?" Breck joked. 

__

What was your first clue?

"You know, for someone who can't speak, you're very sarcastic."

_Why, thank you._

"Come on, we'd better add the last ingredient." Breck dropped a catfish liver into the cauldron. It bubbled and hissed before simmering down and letting out a black smoke. 

"Is it supposed to do that?" Breck coughed. Eve shrugged and started to clean up the excess ingredients. Suddenly, and owl flew through the open window and landed next to her.

"Miss Potter, will you please keep your fan letters from coming during class," Snape sneered. 

Eve gave a sarcastic smile and ripped open her letter. 

_It's from my parents…_ she said. Jess came up behind and read over her shoulder. _My mom is… oh my god!_

Eve clapped her hand to her mouth. 

"What?" Breck asked. 

__

She's pregnant, Eve gasped. 

"You're going to be a big sister again!" Jess said. "Congratulations." 

__

Professor may I leave? I think I'm going to be sick. Eve said. She didn't wait for Snape's answer, and ran out of the room. 

~*~

Harry looked through the window at his best friend. He was sitting beside a bed with his head in his hands. His daughter was lying on the bed beside him. Her face was mangled horribly, and she was connected to all sorts of magical machines. She had bandages all over her body. 

Harry pushed the door open slowly, and Ron jumped, looking around wildly.   
"Ron," Harry said timidly. "Are… are you okay?"

"How do you think I am?" Ron snapped, putting his face in his hands again. "My daughter was attacked."  
"Do you know who attacked her?" Harry asked slowly. 

"They put the person that they found her with in the Prison. If I had my way though he wouldn't be allowed to live in this world anymore! I'd-" Ron stopped, and then choked back a sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Alexis."

"Ron, it's not your fault," Harry said, rushing over and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Yes it is. I should have been watching her closer. I should have stayed awake until I was sure they were asleep. I should have-"

"It's not your fault," Harry said sternly. "You were tired, and you had no idea that this could have happened."

"I-"

"Ron, you should rest," Harry said softly. 

"I can't leave her," Ron said. "But I don't want Hermione to be alone either. The child could come any moment…." 

"I'll go to Hermione. She'll be fine. Do you want me to conjure up a cot here, so you can get some sleep?"

Ron stared at his daughter for a moment, before nodding. Harry conjured up a bed and a few blankets. 

"I'll call you if anything happens," Harry promised. "You rest, okay?" Ron nodded again and climbed onto the cot. Harry gave a small smile and disappeared back to the main building at the Order of the Phoenix. He had almost reached a Transporter, when he was tapped on the back. 

"We need you to go on a special mission." It was Sphinx. "We wrongfully put an Agent in The Prison." 

"What?" Harry said sharply. 

"Apparently the person we found with Miss Weasley was actually trying to get her to go with him. He wasn't the one who kidnapped her."

"What do you need me to do?" Harry asked…

~*~

Gnarled hands pulled open a dungeon-like door. The room was lit by only one candle, and the shadows danced spookily on the walls. The light reflected from the many knives and swords that hung on the walls. There was a moan from a cage in the corner, where a thin, blonde haired boy lay, trembling. His wispy silvery-blonde hair was slicked across his forehead with grease. 

"Hello Vacilly," said a voice that sounded practically like nails screeching on a chalkboard. "How're we doing today?"

"Let me go…" the boy begged. "Please."

"I don't think so," said the voice. "You see, your grandfather owed me something, and since he's dead, I decided to choose you for repayment."

"Please! My father has money! He can give you as much as you want!" Vacilly said, his eyes filling with fear. 

"Hmmm… no. Of course… I could always trade you for… your sister."

"NO!" Vacilly burst out, using nearly all of the energy he could muster. "Leave Jessamyn alone!"

The voice laughed cruelly, and moved more into the candlelight. Horrible scars and unhealed wounds covered his face. Long claws came out of his fingers instead of nails. One eye was a bright, almost neon yellow, and the other one was pure black. 

"What do you want with me?" Vacilly pleaded. "Let me go! I've been here almost 3 months."

"Well, it's nice to know you can count." 

Vacilly pounded against the bars of his cage, making the Thing jump back in surprise. It hit a jar off of one of the shelves. The jar fell to the ground and shattered, a pink liquid escaping from it and evaporating quickly into the air with great flashes of gold and silver. 

"Idiot boy!" The Thing screeched. "You see what you made me do!"  
"I don't care," Vacilly snapped. "Let me go!"  
"No food for 4 days," the Thing growled, rubbing it's gnarled hands together. "Another act like that and I won't feed you for 2 weeks. Now, if you excuse me, I must go seek more revenge." Vacilly's eyes grew wide, as the Thing stormed out of the room. 

Vacilly slumped against the bars of his cage. He was like an animal. He was caged up like some exhibit at a zoo, and the only visitor was that revenge-seeking monster. He didn't even know why the thing had chosen him, or why he wanted something from the Malfoy family. Vacilly took a deep breath and lay down on the dirty ground, wondering who the Thing was going to torment now…

~*~

Harry cracked his knuckles as he followed Sphinx down a hallway. He was just about to do something that no one else had ever done before. He was going into the Prison to rescue someone. 

"Remember Potter, push this button when you find the Agent," Sphinx said, handing him something that looked like a garage door opener. "If anything finds you, stun it or kill it if necessary."

"All-allright," Harry said. His thoughts turned back to Ivy, who had gone over to be with Hermione. 

"There are also a few Dementors wandering around in there," Sphinx said. "Do you have a happy thought?"

Harry thought of the child that would be joining them in a matter of months, and nodded. 

"Good luck then." Harry looked up and found himself and Sphinx in front of a metal door. The door had several dents in it, as though something had been tossed against it repeatedly. With a shaking hand Harry pulled open the door and stepped inside. 

The door magically locked behind him, but Harry couldn't see anything at all. It was pitch black. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He jumped in surprise. 

Harry was in the middle of a jungle. Several huge trees and plants grew out of the ground, and bones littered the floor. Something that looked suspiciously like a human skull lay to his right. Harry turned to a path that was there, and tried to ignore the sound of his heart that was nearly beating out of his chest. 

"Calm down Potter," Harry muttered to himself. He held his wand up higher and called out, "Agent 10994?" 

There was a rustling to Harry's right. 

"Who's there?" Harry asked. He backed away slowly, as a low, growling sound came from the bush. Harry's eyes widened, and against all better judgement, he started to run. He didn't know if the animal was following him, or if it was just the echo of his own heavy footsteps, but he didn't stop until he was deep in the forest that was the Prison.

There were growling sounds everywhere now. Harry saw glistening eyes from the corner of his eye. He shot a Killing Curse in the direction of the glittering eyes, and he heard a thud as whatever animal it was hit the ground. Harry was panting hard, trying to regain some sort of composure. There was a roar, and Harry was hit in the chest. He fell to the ground and saw silvery teeth flash through the darkness. 

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the attacking creature. The animal went flying backwards and it slammed into a tree, nearly breaking it down. To his horror, Harry saw that the thing was not actually an animal, but a human being. It didn't look human at first glance. There were scars everywhere, and the eyes had changed into snake eyes. It had grown a sort of snout, and long teeth protruded from the lips. The truly scare part was that Harry recognized him. He was an old Death Eater that Harry had put in the Prison.

Harry turned and yelled, "Agent 10994!? Where are you?"  
No answer, except for howls and yelps of other creatures in the forest. Harry started running again, searching around for the lost Agent. It was almost pitch black except for the bit of light that came from his wand. Harry almost ran into a large slab of rock that blocked the path. 

"AGENT 10994!" Harry yelled again. Harry walked along the rock, waiting for it to disappear so Harry could keep searching. Eventually, he found an opening to a cave.

"Agent 10994?" Harry called into the cave. His voice echoed back at him. Harry stepped timidly into the cave. There were stalagmites and stalactites on the ceiling and floor. Harry yelled out as a drop of water dropped down onto his neck. 

Harry walked deeper and deeper into the cave. It got darker and darker, and Harry was about to go back out when he walked into a large chamber. 

There were bones all over the ground and shreds of paper were everywhere, all covered in cobwebs. There was a makeshift fireplace in one corner. There were claw marks on the walls, and Harry really didn't want to find out what had made those. He bent over and picked up one of the pieces of paper. 

****

I want to get out of here GET ME OUT OF HERE Revenge I wa

The rest of the paper was torn off. Harry leaned down and picked up another torn piece of paper. 

****

They thought that they could get rid of me, but NO! I'm-

want revenge. Just wait until I get out of here! Just wai-

Nelson

Harry stared at the name at the bottom of the page. Nelson? The same Nelson that had been put in The Prison when Harry was 17? The same Nelson that was a Death Eater, even though he was an Agent from the Order of the Phoenix? Harry dropped the paper and looked around nervously. 

"Agent 10994!" Harry called. He turned quickly and started to leave the cave. 

He had almost reached the exit when he heard a rustling of leaves and a thud from outside. 

"Who's there?" Harry barked, raising his wand. 

"Help…" gasped a voice. It sounded small, and hurt. "Help me…"

"Agent 10994?" Harry asked, lowering his wand a little. 

"Help me," the voice croaked again. Harry walked out of the cave and saw a man with torn, bloody robes lying on the ground.   
"Are you agent 10994?" Harry asked slowly. The man coughed and nodded. Harry reached down and pulled the man to his feet. Harry then reached into his pocket and the two of them disappeared. 

~*~

Eve ran down the hall, searching desperately for either Jess or Breck. She nearly knocked Professor McGonnagal down while she was running.

"Miss Potter! Do watch where you're going!" Professor McGonnagal called after her. "10 points from Slytherin…"

Eve wasn't paying attention and continued running. She was just about to conjure up the Marauders Map when she almost ran headlong into Jess. 

"Hey," Jess said. She frowned when she saw that Eve was out of breath. "What's the matter with you?"

_Come with me_, Eve said, gasping for air. 

"Where are we going?" 

Eve didn't answer, and instead grabbed Jess by the arm and pulled her back to their Slytherin dorm. 

"Eve! What's going on?" Jess yelled. Eve magically locked the door and turned back to her friend. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked. 

__

The weirdest thing happened to me a few minutes ago, Eve said, pacing back and forth hurriedly. _I don't know why or how it happened, but it did. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?" Jess said. Eve bit her lip, and didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Jess asked again. 

Eve turned to her friend, and in a crackly voice said, "I spoke." 

Harry could hardly walk he was so exhausted. He didn't know how he found a Transporter, or if Agent 10994 had been taken care of. He couldn't remember much, and everything was sort of buzzing. He did remember the notes from Nelson that he had found. 

Harry pushed the door to his house open and walked inside. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the horrible mess that had been his living room. The furniture was slashed and tossed around the room. Chairs and tables were broken. There was something that looked suspiciously like blood on the ground. 

~*~  


James and Lilly Potter were just sitting down to dinner with the twins when James got a call from his son.

"Dad! She's gone! SHE'S GONE! I came home and she wasn't here! The house and-the-I don't know where she is! I-"

"Slow down Harry!" James said, startled to hear the panic in his son's voice that he had never heard before. "Wha-who's gone?"

"Ivy! She's gone!" 

A.N. WHOO HOO!!!! Double cliffy. Anyway, please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Voices and Searches

A 

A.N. thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! Oh, and the reason that Agent 10994 could not be summoned out of the Prison is because they put up blocks. People can't just go summoning people from everywhere, ya know. Anyway, I hope that answered the question of one reviewer!!!  
Malena

Harry was sitting in his office with his head in his hands. The twins were to remain at his parent's house until Ivy was found. Harry was practically shaking with fear of where Ivy was. He couldn't lose her, he loved her too much. 

__

What will the kids think… Harry thought. 

Harry had instantly called Sphinx and reported that his wife was missing and that the house was ransacked. Special agents were over at his house for 3 hours before leaving. Harry didn't bother cleaning up, he went straight to the hospital to tell Ron what had happened. Ron had been really out of it, and listened to Harry in sort of a daze. Alexis was still lying there in a coma like state and Ron was more concerned about her than anything else. 

Harry drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking of what to do next. He was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react. There was a knock at the door and Sirius walked in. 

"Harry I'm so sorry…" Sirius said slowly. "Ivy going missing is the worst thing that could happe-"

"She's pregnant," Harry said softly. 

"Pardon?"

"Ivy's pregnant. She told me yesterday," Harry said. "And now she's missing." 

Sirius sort of faltered before saying, "I'm sure they'll find her Harry."

Harry nodded and paused. "Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know. I think the only person who knows anything is Sphinx, and she doesn't even know that much."

Harry looked up. "Thanks Sirius. I'm going to go see her."

"All right. Take care of yourself."

"I will." 

Sirius Molecularized out of the room and Harry got up. But he didn't go to Sphinx. He went to the Records Room, where everything about everyone was kept…

~*~

"Oh my god," Jess gasped. "Eve! You spoke."

__

I kind of realized that! Eve said, the words appearing over her head like normal.

"Well, do it again!" Jess said. 

"La," Eve said. She sort of shuddered. _It feels really weird._

"Does your family know?"  
"No," Eve replied, attempting to speak again. "You w-were _the first person I told_…. Eve stopped talking halfway through her sentence and switched to the words. 

"Come on, we have to go tell them!" 

"NO!" Eve said, her voice going really high and cracking. "Not yet, I'm not ready yet."

"You need to! Imagine what they'll think if they find out with out you telling them."

__

I don't know what to do though. I've never spoken before today. WHY TODAY?

"I don't know," Jess said uncomfortably. "Come on, we should go tell Dumbledore at least."

Eve sighed and fell back onto her bed. _I don't want to_.

Jess pulled Eve back upright and practically dragged her out of the room and up to Professor Dumbledore's office….

~*~

Harry showed his ID to the person guarding the Records room. 

"Have a nice day Mr. Potter!" The woman yelled as he pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside. It looked like no one had been in there for years. Dust and cobwebs covered many files and old Data Bases. Harry walked among the cabinets, searching for a particular file. He passed the "P" drawers and suddenly had an urge to look under his family's name, but he resisted the urge and went on looking. Finally he found the file he was looking for. He pulled it out of its drawer and went to sit down at a moldy looking table. Then he opened Nelson's file. 

There was a copy of his ID card on it, where he was smiling and waving slightly. There was a small list of personality traits, and where he worked at in the Order of the Phoenix. Harry flicked through a few more papers until he came upon the piece he was looking for. The Very Personal records of Nelson's life.

Harry scanned the first paragraph until he found the part that he was looking for. 

__

-he was sent to the Prison on account of being a Death Eater (the Dark Lord's spies and allies) without specific orders from someone higher ranking than him. It is known that when Nelson was recruited his father was an active Death Eater. Nelson's father was killed by Agents from the Order while the Death Eaters tried to attack several Muggles in a shopping mall. Unaware of this, Nelson joined Voldemort to be closer to his father. When he found out that his father had been killed it was to late.-

So, Nelson's father had been a Death Eater. Nelson joined them after his father was dead. 

Harry shook his head. It didn't make sense. It didn't fit together. Why would this make Nelson want revenge on everyone? Hell, Harry didn't even know if it was Nelson attacking people. 

Could be an entirely different person for all he knew… 

Harry was about to close up the folder again when he saw a small Post-it note attached to another paper. Harry picked up the Post-it note and stared at the many numbers that had been written there. They didn't make any sense. 

20 8 5 1 7 5 14 20 5 19 3 1 16 5 4…. It was far too long to be an ID number. Harry's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He conjured up a piece of paper and started to scribble letters and numbers onto it. 

A few minutes later he emerged from the Records room, clutching the piece of paper. He ran all the way to Sphinx's office. 

~*~

Professor Dumbledore was just kind of staring at her with his mouth open slightly. 

"I-I don't know how it happened," Eve said timidly. "I just was walking to the Slytherin dorm and I gave the password and I SAID it. I practically screamed, but I was too… too…"

"Miss Potter, this has never happened before, has it?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"N-no."

"This is indeed odd," Professor Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands together with anxiety. "Do your parents know?"

__

Not yet, Eve said, her voice getting tired from inexperience already. 

"Well, we must tell them immediately," Professor Dumbledore said. "Let me just-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Came a shriek from outside the door. A second later the doors burst open and Professor McGonnagal ran in. "Professor Dumbledore! Come quick!"

~*~

Harry pounded on the door of Sphinx's office. 

"Honestly," he heard her mutter from inside. "What do you want? I'm b-" She wrenched open the door and stared at Harry. "Potter what do you think you're doing?"  
"We need to talk," Harry said. 

"But I-"

"Now!" Harry growled. Sphinx opened the door wider so he could walk in. 

"What is this all about?" Sphinx snapped. 

"How long has Nelson been on the loose?" Harry asked. 

Sphinx's eyes got slightly wider, and she stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Harry said. "You wrote this." Harry threw the Post-it note down on her desk. Sphinx stared at it before saying, " I don't-"

"How long has he been out of the Prison?" Harry barked. 

"That is none of your concern."

"None of my _concern_?" Harry asked, his voice rising passionately. "He might have my _pregnant_ wife right now! He might be the one who killed Celeste and attacked my best friend's daughter and you say it's none of my CONCERN?"

"Potter calm down," Sphinx hissed. She sighed and said, "Sit down." 

He slowly sank into a chair and glared at her as she sat down across from him. 

She sighed once again and said, "He's been out of the Prison for just over 17 years."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why didn't you set up a search party?"

"Because, the night he escaped he came to my house and threatened to kill me and my family if I told anyone that he had escaped."

"But…." Harry faded and couldn't think of another question to ask.

"Nelson broke into my house by ripping the doors off of their hinges. Then he threw my couch across the room. He's a mad man. If you could call him a man that is… he's… deformed."

"How?" Harry gasped. 

"From what I remember his face was covered in scars and open wounds. His eyes didn't seem to be there. He was just looking out of two holes in his face. He had enormous fangs protruding out of his mouth, and he had large claws. He gripped me around the neck and said that he was going to get revenge on everyone that he could. Then he made that threat about my family. Then he broke through the window and disappeared." 

"But why did he come to _you_?" Harry asked. 

"Probably because I was the person who practically threw him into the Prison. He and I both knew that he could kill my family and I. And then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I told my father what had happened." Sphinx took a deep breath and continued. "The next day we found my father's body outside, his head was ripped off. Sarge had claimed that it was because of a freak accident. I knew the truth though…" Sphinx went silent and Harry just sort of stared at her. 

"So… he's been out for 17 years… and he's just started getting revenge on people now?" Harry asked.

"No. He started a while ago. He was just delayed. I have my suspicions that…" Sphinx trailed off. "Potter do you remember years ago when the Roberson's family found their daughter with her eyes ripped out?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I suspect that Nelson did that. The Roberson's daughter was the Master of Combat for a while, and she had to beat Nelson in order to get that position. I suspect that she was his first victim."

"Who else do you suspect are his victims?" 

Sphinx opened her mouth to speak again, when a voice came over her loudspeaker. 

"Sphinx, we've got a problem," said a timid voice. "Hogwarts is being attacked."

A.N. sorry this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get it out!!!!!! Please review!!!!


	11. Nelson

A.N. THE MOVIE'S OUT!!!!!! YIPPIE!!!!!!!!! * cough* Thank you all so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooo happy that you reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to Tadariada and SEEKER_2000!!!!!!!!!! Y'all are all so supportive and thanx!!!!!!! Toodles!

Malena

"Miss Potter, Miss Malfoy, stay here," Professor Dumbledore said, getting up from his desk and following Professor McGonnagal out of the door. 

_What's going on?_ Eve asked, not using her voice anymore, for her throat was starting to hurt. 

"Not now Miss Potter!" McGonnagal exclaimed, running out of the room and magically locking the door behind her. Eve walked over and pounded on the door. She tried the Alomahora spell, but it didn't work. Eve began to search around for another way out of the office. 

"Eve! Professor Dumbledore said to stay here!" Jess exclaimed as Eve went searching some more. 

__

Screw him, Eve said. _I want to see what's going on._

"But-"

__

Look, I may be a student here, but I'm also an Agent from the Order of the Phoenix and I have a responsibility to help out. You don't have to come, but I'm going!

"Wai-"

"Professor Dumbledore!" A familiar voice was coming from inside of the room. Eve nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her father's face floating in the fire. "Professor Dumbledore!"  
_Dad_! Eve exclaimed, rushing over to the fireplace. 

"Eve! Thank Merlin you're okay! Where's Dumbledore?"  
_ He left, but Dad! I have to tell you something important-_

"Where's Reese? And Erin? And-"

__

Dad! I really need to tell you something-

"Eve I really need to talk to Dumbledore!" 

__

He left, but Dad I-

"Eve, we're going to be there as soon as possible! Stay in that room, don't go anywhere!"

__

But- Eve was too late, her father head disappeared from the fire. Eve was frustrated now. 

"Okay," she said hoarsely. "I know this is against the rules, but who cares."

With a _ping_ she Molecularized out of the room. She appeared outside of the door and opened it for Jess. 

__

Come on, she said, pulling Jess out of the room. _We need to see what's going on._

"We are going to get in so much trouble-"

Eve wasn't paying attention, she was running down to the Great Hall where she heard several screams coming from. 

~*~

Draco Malfoy sighed and put his head in his hands. He was so tired, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He hadn't slept in ages. Months maybe. He wasn't keeping track. 

"_Perhaps I can get Pansy to make a Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight_," he wondered. He didn't notice the owl that landed on his desk until it starting pecking at his head impatiently. 

"Ow! What the-" Draco scowled and pulled the letter away from the owl. His jaw dropped as he read the four words that were printed on the paper. 

****

Hogwarts is being attacked!

~*~

Eve bolted down the marble staircase and over to the huge doors of the Great Hall, where the screams were coming from. She pulled open the doors and almost screamed herself.

Standing there was the most horrifying creature she had ever seen. Wrinkly, scarred skin covered its body. One pitch black eye was in one socket and glaring around the room, while the other was neon yellow and staring at the newcomers who had burst into the room. Grey and yellow fangs protruded from under its lips, and a horrible growl escaped from his throat. At the end of his hands were enormous claws, and in one of his hands he held-

"Reese," Eve breathed. No one seemed to notice that she just spoke. The teachers were hovering around, trying to approach the creature, but it would give a growl and tighten its grasp on her brother's neck. 

Eve took out her wand and a spell erupted from the end of it. It hit the creature in the shoulder, but it hardly flinched. It did get its attention though, and it turned its ugly head towards Eve. 

__

Put my brother down, Eve said, baring her teeth slightly. 

"Eve Potter," hissed the creature in a horrible, high, scratchy voice. "Well, well, well…"

_PUT HIM DOWN!_ Eve repeated, and another spell went shooting toward the Thing that still had a strong hold on her brother's neck. It gave a soft laugh and dropped her brother, and he lay on the floor gasping for air. One of the teachers ran forward and grabbed Reese, pulling him out of the Thing's reach. 

"Potter…" The Thing hissed. "Are you aware that I knew your father…." Eve didn't answer, but tightened her hold on her wand. 

The Thing chuckled. "Yes, I did. Your father was seventeen when I was put in the Prison. Now, if it hadn't been for your father I wouldn't have gone in there…"

__

What are you talking about? Eve asked slowly. 

"If your father hadn't "killed" the Death Eater that tried to attack the Gryffindor team when he was 17 they wouldn't have revived her and asked her all of the questions about the Death Eaters. Sarge wouldn't have figured out that I was actually a Death Eater and I wouldn't have spent 4 years in the Prison and I wouldn't have turned into _this_."

He took a swipe at Eve's face with his long claws, but she jumped out of the way. 

"Of course, perhaps it's for the better…" he continued. "During my stay at the Prison I became immune to certain things. I no longer need that weak potion to keep me from dying of _Avada_ _Kedavra_." A cruel smile spread to his face. "Unlike some people…"

Eve's face got slightly pale. The smile got wider, and he continued to talk. "While I was in the Prison, not only did I get stronger, but my hatred did too… I want revenge. When I escaped over 16 years ago I knew that I had to seek revenge. One of the first people I wanted revenge from was your father…" 

Eve was really confused. Who was this man? She knew what had happened to her father years earlier, but this was never explained.

"Can you think of what I took from him?" The Thing asked. Eve frowned. "I took something that he would miss so much. Never being able to hear his daughter's voice…"

Eve's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open. The other teachers and students were staring at her in a mixture of awe and horror.

_What are you talking about_? Eve asked slowly. 

"Honestly, I thought you Potter's were smarter than this…" The Thing hissed. "Just as you were being born I stole your voice. You should have scene your father's face when the doctors told him that you would never speak…"

_What did you do with my voice?_ Eve said, her fists clenched with anger.

"All these years it's been sitting in a jar on my shelf," The Thing sneered. "Well, until earlier this week when one of my prisoners knocked it off… Now it's gone…"

"Is it?" Eve asked. A gasp went around the room, and the Thing's eyes got huge. 

"Well, I see that you have it now," the Thing hissed. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Eve muttered under her breath. The Thing heard her and reached out, grabbing Eve around the neck, like he did to Reese. 

"It's not smart to insult me," it hissed. "_Never_ insult me again." 

Eve was gasping for breath, and lashed out, kicking it in the leg. It moaned and tightened its grip on her neck. She kicked again, hitting him in the side and he dropped her.

She fell to the ground with a thud and sent a spell shooting at it. It growled but didn't retaliate. Instead it turned towards Jess, and another cruel smile appeared on his lips. 

"Well, well, well, Miss Malfoy," It sneered. "Long time no see…."

"What are you talking about?" Jess snapped, showing some bravery that Eve had never seen before. "I've never seen you before."

"Yes, but I've seen you… I've been watching your whole family. Oh, and about three months ago I went to your house, searching for something. Your brother…"

Jess's eyes got wide. 

"I found him…" he said. 

"Why?" Jess moaned. "Why did you take him!"

The Thing snorted indelicately. "Are you aware that your grandfather was a Death Eater? One of the best, I must say. Well, he told me that my father was alive and with the other Death Eaters, when in reality he was dead. I joined the Death Eaters and couldn't leave. It's partially his fault that I am the way I am…. Well, since your grandfather is now dead, and I hadn't gotten revenge on your family I took him… stole him away…" It gave a cruel laugh and Jess's eyes filled with tears. 

"WHERE'S MY BROTHER!?" She shrieked. 

"Come with me and I'll show you…" the Thing said, beckoning her. Jess glared at it. 

"No."

"Fine then. Your brother will be killed."

"NO!" Jess shrieked. "Don't kill him!" 

The thing smiled again. 

"I'll come with you. Just don't kill him."

_Jess no!_ Eve cried, her voice getting tired again and she switched to the words. 

"I suggest that you come to Miss Potter," the Thing said. "I have something, or rather-_someone_ who would be _very_ happy to see you." 

__

What are you talking about?

It just smiled. Then it suddenly grabbed both of them and they disappeared with a _ping_.

"What the-" gasped Reese, attempting to get up, but Professor McGonnagal pulled him back down. "I thought you couldn't Molecularize here!"

"Yes, you can Molecularize, you just aren't allowed to!" Professor McGonnagal snapped back. "Now stay still!"

Reese was squirming again, trying to get away. "I have to help Eve!" 

"They're gone," Erin said in a stunned voice. "I can't-"

_BANG_! The doors to the Great Hall burst open. Harry and Draco came running in. 

"Where are they?" They gasped.

"Th-th-that Thing took them!" Gasped Erin. Harry's emerald eyes got wide and he said, "Do you know where?"

"N-no-"

"Did he get Jessamyn?" Draco asked in a small voice. 

"Yes."

Draco turned and ran out of the room, but Harry ran over to his son. 

"Reese! Are you okay?" Harry asked urgently. 

"I'm fine," Reese replied. "Dad! Eve-she-she spoke!"

Harry was silent for a moment. "What?"

"She spoke! That-that-whatever it was, stole her voice as a baby, but then someone knocked it off the shelf and she got it back!" Harry was in shock. 

"She-she spoke!?" Harry gasped finally. "She really spoke!"  
Reese nodded vigorously. 

"POTTER!" Yelled Malfoy. "Are you coming or not?"

Harry jumped up and said, "I'll be back Reese. Don't get in trouble. Stay in your Common Room."

"But-"

"You heard me."

Harry disappeared with a _ping_. 

~*~

Ivy was crying in a corner of her small cage. It was horribly dark in that room. She couldn't see two feet in front of her face. She rarely ever cried. But now not only her life, but her child's life was on the line. She hadn't gotten anything to eat for two days, and that wasn't good. She had been mostly silent since she had been in that hellhole. Sure, she had yelled and screamed at the monster that had kidnapped her, but it didn't seem to work that much since he had left again. 

"Hello?" said a small voice on the other side of the room. "Is someone else there?" Ivy jumped. 

"What?" She gasped, wiping the tears off of her face. 

"Oh. There is someone over there then," said the male voice. "Who is it?"

"I-I'm Ivy," she stuttered. "Who are you?"

"Vacilly. Vacilly Malfoy."

"It's nice to er-meet you."

An awkward silence filled the room. 

"Er… are you by any chance related to Jessamyn Malfoy?" Ivy asked. There was a clanging on the other side of the room, and she suspected that Vacilly had thrown himself against the bars of his cage, if he had one too. 

"You know about Jessamyn?" Vacilly said, naked pleading in his voice. "How is she? Is she okay? Is-"

"I-I don't know that much," Ivy said, shocked at the boy's voice. "She's my daughter's friend…"

"Please, if you know anything about her can you please tell me?" 

"I don't know anything else…" There was a sigh and a rustling sound. 

"What's your daughter's name?" Vacilly asked. 

"Eve," Ivy said, giving a smile. She hadn't done that in days. "I also have three other children. Reese, and twins Mackenzie and Maxine."

"Er… are you Ivy _Potter_?" Vacilly asked. 

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"I read an article about your family when I was out of here," Vacilly said simply. "I don't know why my family hates yours so much. You seem like decent people."

"Er… thanks," Ivy said. "How old are you, Vacilly?"

"I'm-" All of a sudden the door burst open and the lights were immediately turned on. Ivy saw, for the first time who Vacilly was. He was a thin, tall boy with dirty blonde hair and a slightly pointed face. She then turned toward the door that had been open and saw the creature with two new captives. 

"Jess!" Cried Vacilly, pushing against the bars of his cage. Jess broke free of the creature's grasp, ran and hugged her brother through the bars of the cage. She was almost instantly pulled away. The creature growled and threw her against the wall, knocking her out. 

Then Ivy saw who the other captive was. It was Eve. 

"Eve!" Ivy gasped. Eve tried to pull out of his grasp as well, to go and hug her mother, but the Thing threw her against the wall as well, and she crumbled to the ground. Then the thing opened both of the cages and threw their limp bodies into the cage with their family members. 

"Eve," Ivy gasped, pulling her daughter closer and dabbing at Eve's bleeding forehead with her sleeve. 

"You have two hours to be with your family," the Thing hissed. "After two hours I will come back to kill all of you…" 


	12. Running

A.N. Thank you to those of you who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes, I did like the movie. A lot. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it's a bit gruesome so be warned!!!!!!! Also, so you know, this is my last chapter of this story. *sniff * The only thing I will be adding to this story is the epilogue!!!!!!! Toodles!!!!! 

Malena

Just as the door closed Eve's eyes snapped open.

"Eve!" Ivy exclaimed. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"Are you?" said a faint voice in her ear. Ivy jumped and pulled out of the hug, staring wildly at her daughter. 

"Did-did you just-" Eve nodded. A tear rolled down Ivy's already tear-stained face and she pulled her daughter into another hug. 

"How?" Ivy gasped, more tears rolling down her face. "How come you can speak now?"

"N-Nelson stole my v-voice," Eve stuttered. "When I was born." Ivy's happiness was punctured with hatred. 

"I'm going to kill that-that _bastard_!" Ivy exclaimed. "Where is he! Why I outta-" 

"Mom, it's okay!" Eve said a little louder than she intended. "Well, it's not _okay_, but-" 

"Shhh!" exclaimed Vacilly. "Did you hear that?" They went silent, and after a second or so they heard a sound. 

__

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch…

"What's that noise?" said a small voice from the other side of the room. Jess had awoken. 

"We don't kn-" Ivy was interrupted by Jess, who burst into very noisy tears and she threw her arms around her brother's neck. 

"Vacilly!" she wailed, hiccuping and sobbing. "I missed you so much!" Vacilly was looking a little shocked by her reaction but he just hugged her back and muttered, "I missed you to sis."

Jess was sobbing some more and she could barely string two words together. Vacilly just kept saying encouraging things to her, waiting for her to calm down patiently. 

Meanwhile, over the wailing and crying the scratching noise was getting louder and louder. The sobs stopped abruptly as there was a loud BANG and a portion of the wall blew apart. 

Ivy and Jess screamed as dust and wood and bricks went flying everywhere. Eve shielded her eyes from the flying debris and saw two figures walk out of the hole that had been created in the wall.   
"Whoo! That took a while!" said one voice.

"Shut up Potter."

"You!"

"YOU!"   
"YOU!!!"  
"Are we there yet?"

"Why? Bored?"

"No, Potty-"

"Well if we were working faster, Ferret-boy, we would already be there-"

"Dad?" said Vacilly's voice from somewhere in the cloud of dust. 

"Vacilly?!" Said a hushed voice. 

"Harry?"

"Ivy!" There was a thud, and an "Ouch!" through the dust before Harry appeared next to the cage that Ivy and Eve were imprisoned in. 

Harry gave a strangled cry and quickly opened the lock magically. He pulled his wife and child out and pulled them into a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you're okay," Harry gasped. "Er-_are_ you okay?"

"We're fine," Ivy said. Harry kissed her and stroked her hair before turning to his daughter.

"Reese told me that you spoke," He said slowly. 

"Yes," Eve said softly. Harry gave a smile and Eve could have sworn that she saw tears in his eyes as he pulled her into another hug. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room was another family reunion. Draco was hugging his son so tight that Vacilly was having trouble breathing, of course, that might have been from the dust… 

"I was so worried about you," Draco was gasping. "Don't ever do this to me again!"

"I'll try!" Vacilly said jokingly. "You know how hard it is for me to keep from getting kidnapped!" Draco didn't seem to find it amusing and just hugged his son tighter, before turning to his daughter and hugging her too. 

Harry was watching this with kind of an amused smirk on his face. Draco noticed. 

"Say anything about this, Potter, and I swear I'll hurt you so bad that-"

"I'm not going to say anything," Harry said, the smirk still on his face. Draco just glared and turned back to his children. 

"Dad," Eve said, "We need to get out of here. That… whatever it was-will be back here soon. We can't-" 

The door to that dungeon like room blew off its hinges and the horrible creature that had imprisoned them was standing there, drool dripping from its lips and its teeth were bared. It growled, picked up a chair and threw it at Draco. It hit him and he was knocked against the wall. Before he knew what was happening the Thing had grabbed him around the neck and pushed him against the wall. 

Draco was making choking sounds and trying to kick at the monster. 

"Nelson!" Harry barked. "Put him down!" Nelson just grinned horribly and tightened his grip on Draco's neck. The pointy claws stuck into his neck slightly and drew blood. 

"I'm warning you Nelson!" Harry shouted. He raised his wand and yelled, "_Avada Kedavra_!" 

Nelson was thrown backward into a wall and sort of slumped to the ground. Draco fell to the ground too and he clutched his bleeding neck. Ivy rushed over and tried to help heal him, but he pushed her away impatiently.

"I'm fine," he grunted. Harry meanwhile, was running around the room, avoiding the threatening swipes that were being aimed at his face and neck. Nelson gave a loud growl and took a quick swipe. Harry flew backwards into the wall, clutching his now bleeding shoulder. 

"Dad look out!" Eve cried as Nelson swiped at him again. Harry rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the steely claws. Harry watched as the horrible creature that had been advancing on him turned and started toward Eve. Eve picked up her father's wand off of the floor and yelled, "_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!"

It hit Nelson in the chest and he fell to the ground in pain. 

"Run!" Vacilly yelled. They all bolted out of the hole in the wall where the door had once been. It was dark and they could hardly see where they were going, even after Harry lit his wand. There was a loud thud and Vacilly proclaimed that he had run into a wall. 

It was a maze in there. Harry tried, and failed, to contact someone over his earpiece. They were hopelessly lost. They didn't know how long they spent walking around in there. An hour. Two hours. Three. They lost track of time. Harry could see his wife's eyes start drooping because she hadn't slept in days. She stopped walking suddenly and practically collapsed. Harry dived and caught her before she hit the ground. 

"We need to stop," Harry said urgently, lying his wife on the ground. 

"We can't stop," snapped Draco. "That thing could be searching for us right now!"

"My wife needs to rest!" Harry barked back.

"Harry-" Ivy said sleepily. "It's okay, I'll be fine…. I'm just a little…" Her eyes drooped again and Harry shook her slightly. She had fallen into a deep sleep. 

"We have to keep moving, Potter," Draco said through gritted teeth. Harry sighed and picked his wife up. The rest of them just watched as he walked past them, holding his wife. 

Jess had been silent ever since they had left the chamber with the cages. Eve had a slight suspicion that she was to scared to speak. 

"Are you okay?" Eve asked. Jess didn't reply.

"She'll be fine," said Vacilly, looking back to talk to Eve. "We went to a haunted house once for Halloween and she didn't talk for about a week after that. She'll get over it."

Eve looked at Jess once more before continuing to walk down the dark corridor. 

~*~

James Potter glanced at his watch and tried to contact his son again. They had been gone for almost a day. He glanced down at the twins who were playing with Legos in the corner. 

"Where are you Harry?" James said softly. He turned to the window where it was pitch black outside. Sean was in the corner of the room, working on something for his Department. He specialized with working undercover. 

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Dad," Sean said, as if reading James's mind. James just nodded. 

~*~

They had agreed to stop for a rest. Harry conjured up some fruit and water to drink. They were all tired, and a few of them were still injured. Ivy lay down after she had finished eating, utterly exhausted. 

"Dad, are we ever going to get out of here?" Asked Jess in a small voice. 

Draco looked shocked by the question and he said, "O-of course we are! Don't worry, we'll be fine." 

"Don't worry Jessamyn," Harry said. "They're probably searching for us already. They may find us soon!"  
"I don't remember asking you to help," Draco snapped. 

"I don't remember needing your permission."

"Well _I_ don't-"

"Will both of you just shut up," snapped Vacilly. "Honestly, you're acting like 6 year olds."

"Well he started it!" 

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"I-"

"Don't make me separate you two!" Vacilly said. Eve and Jess were silently laughing, trying to hide their amusement from the boys. 

"Well if you hadn't-"

"If I hadn't what?"

"I was just about to say that if you hadn't interrupted me-"

"Pardon?"

Harry looked just about ready to wring Draco's neck. Vacilly, however, had gone still. 

"Shh!" he exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"

They were silent, and over Ivy's faint snores they could hear a pounding. Like something was running. It was getting closer and closer to them… 

"Ivy!" Harry gasped, leaning down and shaking her. "We have to go! Come on!" Ivy groggily got to her feet, but when she heard the footsteps getting louder and louder she brightened up. 

"Go!" Harry yelled as the footsteps sounded right around the corner. Nelson burst around the corner, giving a loud roar and tearing after them as they sprinted down the hall. 

It swiped at them wildly and one of the silver claws tore through the sleeve of Jess's robe. She gave a shriek, tripped and fell to the ground. Eve skidded to a stop and grabbed Jess before Nelson could turn her into sushi with his claws. 

"EVE!" Harry yelled. Nelson clawed at her and one of the claws scratched her cheek. Eve could feel a stinging sensation in her cheek, but she turned and bolted. 

"OH CRAP!" Yelled Malfoy from around the corner. Eve ran around the corner and found that they had walked in a chamber. Eve stopped dead in her tracks as the sight hit her. There were mutilated bodies everywhere in the room. Limbs were spread all over the floor and there was blood splattered on the walls. Harry turned quickly and snapped the door shut before Nelson could come through it.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry gasped. 

"How? There's no other door!" Vacilly said, clutching his chest and panting like a dog. 

There was a loud bang as Nelson slammed against the door, trying to get it open. It withstood.

Harry searched wildly around the room, trying to ignore the various body parts. 

"Oh cr-" All of a sudden there was a huge CRASH as Nelson broke through the door. He immediately pounced on Eve, throwing her to the floor. There was a flash of claws and Eve felt a huge gash on her arm. Jess was screaming. Harry was trying desperately to get Nelson to stop hurting his daughter. He had dropped his wand somewhere while they were running and he was all but helpless. 

Eve issued a blow to Nelson's head with her foot, but it didn't seem to phase him. He stuck a claw through her shoulder and she screamed in pain. Nelson gave a chuckle, but before he could stick his teeth into her neck-

"_Komanogusa!_"

Nelson gasped and fell backwards as the spell hit him in the eye. Harry watched as he started to get up to attack Eve again (she had scrambled backwards to get away from him) but he stopped. 

A low growl came from his throat, followed by a bit of a whimper. All of a sudden he froze, then gave a screeching, wailing scream that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He continued to scream in agony as his skin dripped off of his muscles, and then those disappeared too…

Jess screamed and hid her eyes. Harry winced, remembering the last time he had cast the very same spell. He had done it to kill Voldemort…

All that was left was bones now, and there was a loud explosion, and all of them were thrown forcefully into the wall. Dust seemed to be falling from the ceiling and Nelson had disappeared. 

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Vacilly asked, shaking. 

"Diablo Curse," Harry said, hurriedly running over to his daughter's side. "The ultimate killing spell of the Order of the Phoenix."

"W-where did she learn that?" Jess asked in a high voice.   
"She's Dueling Master. That's one of the benefits," Harry said. "Eve, you okay?"

Eve gave a moan and rolled over, clutching her shoulder and arm. 

"Don't move sweetie," Ivy said, rushing over to her daughter's side and starting to heal some of her wounds. 

"We need to go," growled Draco. "We need to get out of here."

"Not until I take care of my daughter," Harry snapped back. 

"Look, I want to get out of here. I want my children to get some medical care as much as you do! Isn't that right Vacilly? Vacilly?" Vacilly had walked over to where Eve was lying down and was assisting Harry and Ivy in healing her.

"That was really amazing," Vacilly said. 

"Thanks," Eve said groggily. "I don't think dad is too happy that I stole his wand though…" Harry gave a chuckle.

"No, seriously, I've never seen anything like it."

"That's the first time I've ever cast it."

"Pretty good for a first time."

"Yep."

"Eve," Harry said. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she said. She hoisted herself up off of the floor and stood shakily on her feet. "Lets get out of here."

"Wait, I have an idea," Vacilly said before they started out of the broken door. He picked Harry's wand up off of the floor and a few sparks shot out of it. He then pointed it at the wall and suddenly a loud explosion came out of it. A few bits of rubble went flying, and a giant hole appeared in the wall. They all shielded their eyes from the bright sun that was streaming through the hole in the wall. Vacilly knocked a few rocks out of the way and led them all through the wall. 

They all but kissed the ground as they stumbled out onto the dirty grass. They were in the middle of a forest, and they looked back at the structure that they had been imprisoned in. It was a large, stone, square house. Eve could tell that most of it was under ground, for it looked to small from where they were right now. 

"Where are we going to go now?" Jess asked. 

"To the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said. "And then back to Hogwarts. I'm sure that they're all worried about us…"  
Harry suddenly jumped as a loud voice appeared over his earpiece. 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN ABOUT YOU!" Bellowed Lilly's voice. "DIDN'T TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING! DIDN'T EVEN EXPLAIN TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTERS WHY YOU WERE LEAVING-"

"MOM!" Harry yelled over his microphone. "IT'S OKAY! We found them!"

"Found… Ivy?" Lilly croaked, her voice growing hoarse. "YOU FOUND HER! Oh wow, I gotta stop yelling-"

"Yes, she's okay. We have Eve too!" 

"Oh thank heavens! Where are you?"

"Absolutely no clue," Harry said. 

"We're going to set up a tracker," said James, talking over Lilly's earpiece as well. "We'll get you out of where ever you are."

"PLEASE HURRY!" Draco yelled to James. "GET US OUT OF-"

"Just get here," Harry whispered. "Eve's injured and Ivy needs to rest. Tell Reese that we're okay."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Goodbye." The other line went dead. 

About 30 minutes later a Muggle helicopter appeared over them. 

"What the hell-" Draco gasped, looking warily at the helicopter. "I'm not getting in that."

"Oh come on Dad," Vacilly said. "They're perfectly safe."

"How do you know that?"

"I studied Muggle Studies…" Vacilly said. Draco's eyes widened. "But enough about that! Let's get out of here!" The wizards in the helicopter lowered a ladder and they all climbed up into the helicopter. 

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Yelled one of the wizards over the roar loud sounds the helicopter was making. 

"YES!" Eve yelled back. "WE ARE NOW!" The wizard gave a thumbs up, and they flew away…

THE END

A.N. I hope that you enjoyed this story!!!!! I will be writing an epilogue, and I hope that you enjoy that too!!!! Sorry for ending it so soon, but I REALLY didn't feel like writing this story as long as my other ones. I do have another story coming soon that has nothing to do with Harry Potter and the Dueling Master or Children of the Order, so keep your eye out for it!!!!! I'd better go now!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!! Toodles

Malena


	13. Epilogue

A.N. EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of y'all who've stuck with this story over the past few months!!!!!!!!! I luv ya so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Malena

Eve and Reese finished their year at Hogwarts. Eve was an instant celebrity, and she was given an award for bravery. Jess was also given an award for bravery. During Jess's 7th year at Hogwarts Eve and her kept in touch, owling each other back and forth. Also during Jess's last year at Hogwarts she started dating Breck. Two years after they graduated they were married. 

Reese became Fighting Master for the Order of the Phoenix, and married a French woman that he met while on a Mission. 

Josh never married anyone, and lives in Mongolia now. 

Erin married a man named Steve, but divorced him six months after her marriage. She remarried 6 times after that, and after the last one died and left her with a huge fortune she decided to just settle down.

Draco Malfoy divorced Pansy Parkington after declaring that he never loved her. Draco remarried to a woman named Helen Torloussia and they are now living in New York. 

Mackenzie Potter was an interior decorator for wizards, and never married. 

Maxine Potter married an American Muggle and lives happily in Seattle with him and her 16 cats.

The child that Ivy was carrying was named Corwin, after Harry's disguise's name. It's nicknames is Stealth. 

Eve Potter married Vacilly Malfoy when she was 22. Their fathers shook hands again and declared that they would keep their display of open hostility to a minimum (yeah right). They traveled around the world for several years and now live in England with their 2 children and their dog named Ahanashic (their youngest child, only 2 years old, named it). And they lived happily ever after. 

A.N. I hope that you enjoyed this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, keep an eye out for my new one coming soon!!!!!!!! Luv yas! Please review!!!!!!!!!!   
Malena


End file.
